Darkness of Fate
by Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever
Summary: Rewrite. Sequel to Forever Lost. It's now Sirius Truesdale's turn to go to DA! But the past begins to repeat himself and when he learns the truth to what happened to his mother, how will he handle it? And why is he falling for Seto Kaiba's family? Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Welcome to the first chapter in 'Darkness of Fate'! The third story in my trilogy! I'm rewriting the third story to focus on Sirius Truesdale and what happens when the past begins to repeat itself. Also, I've been completly stuck on the old version so I think it'll be more fun to write it this way."**

**Emblem Master: "But what about Cameron?!"**

**SF4E: "I'm making him come in when Sirius goes to DA, and I'm also adding Rain Alchemist's OC and other OCs from the old story in here. The original cast of Forever Lost is included too, but they're older."**

**Divine Child (also known as JacksonFan01): "Dang! But I think this will help with the actual focus on Syrus' son."**

**Emblem Master: "To Mexico! There I can probably work on Stripes... annoying habits."**

**SF4E: "Sorry about the rewrite. Please R&R!"**

**Divine Child: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. She does own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. She also owns the Sisters of Fate. For the love of fluff, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter I**

**The Purity Within**

"Somebody... kill me." a boy with silver eyes and amethyst flecks moaned as he hit his head against the desk. His raven hair was exactly like his dad's. Fifteen-year-old Sirius Alexander Truesdale continued to beat his head into the desk. His brother-in-law, Jalen Alexander Yuki, sweatdropped. "Puh-leeze?"   
"C'mon, Sirius! It's only geometry!" Jalen laughed.   
"ANTARIA!" Sirius finally shouted, he had a british accent like his mother.   
The jet-black haired thrity-year-old woman bounded into the room instantly. Her amethyst eyes with grey flecks narrowing at her husband. Jalen sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck, and ruffled his dark brown hair, his golden brown eyes shifting from her cold stare. Sirius turned to his older sister.   
"Jalen's tortuing me with math, Ani!" whined the raven haired teenager. "Make him stop, for the sake of my sanity!"   
"Jay!" Antaria Tyler Truesdale-Yuki moaned. "It's a week until the entree exams, please let him go out and have some fun."   
"But your mom told me to make sure he was prepared!" Jalen pointed out. "And the last thing I need is to have her drop kick me!"   
"Jalen..." growled Antaria, before she turned to Sirius. "You can go outside with your neice."   
Antaria and Jalen had eloped at eighteen. Shortly after they had their only child, Alixandria Tyler Yuki. She was a combination of her father, mother, uncle, and grandparents. Her eyes were amethyst like her mothers, but with golden brown flecks. She had layered elbow-length dark brown hair with natural jet-black highlights. Two straight braided light blue bangs were chin-length and she was fair skinned like her grandmother, Tyler. She was confident like her father and grandfather, but also shy and gentle at the same time. Sirius treated her like his little sister. She had just come inside wearing a pair of white skorts, a red t-shirt, and no shoes when he hopped down the stairs. Sirius skidded to a stop a second before colliding into her.   
"Gotcha!" Sirius laughed, pulling her into a headlock. "I'm finally free, Alix! So let's go and have a water fight!"   
"Sirius! Lemme go!" Alix cried in annoyance. "I'm trying to get to the safety of the kitchen!"   
"Why?" Sirius asked, releasing her.   
Alix tackled Sirius out of the way, "Cause I want ice cream!"   
Jalen and Antaria wondered downstairs to find Sirius lying on the floor, anime confusion swirls in his eyes, and Alix standing innocently in the kitchen doorway, licking an ice cream cone. Jalen started to chuckle when Antaria elbowed him hard in the stomach.   
"Ouch! Butterfly!" Jalen winced. "Easy on the torture!"   
"What'd you do to him?" Antaria demanded.   
Alix smirked, "Nothing, Mommy."   
"Why... does... she... have... to... be... so... strong...?" wheezed Sirius, attempting to retrieve the wind Alix had knocked out of him. He sat up and glared, "What's the deal, Alix?"   
"Well, since I _am_ going to the entree exams with you and everything, I was kinda _hoping_ you'd duel me." Alix said simply, "_Plus_, I want to see if I'm a better duelist!"   
Sirius only rolled his silver eyes, "Whatever. I'm too tired anyway. I'm going over to the Game Shop."   
"But, Sirius!" Alix grabbed his arm, refusing to let go, "I _have_ to pass my exam! Puh-leeze!"   
He sighed, trying not to look at her pleading wide eyes, "Okay, look, I'll take you to the Game Shop with me and then I'll duel you."   
Antaria and Jalen sweatdropped when Alix did the lines of a happy dance. Sirius sighed before grabbing her red hightops and socks and they left. Walking down the streets of Domino City. Sirius waved to a couple of his school mates before looking down at Alix.   
"How's Carter?" Alix asked suddenly.   
Carter Taran Princeton, was now going on twenty-seven, and working at the Kame Game Shop. He had completely spiked his hair like his father's and was good looking.   
"Doin' pretty well." Sirius replied, "He's getting an internship at D.A to work as a teacher's assitant. 'Aunt' Tama is going to be the head of the Obelisk Girls' Dorms, to help keep an eye on you!" Sirius winked.   
"You look a lot like Syrus." Alix commented.   
Alix, due to the fact that her parents had had her when they were so young, prefered to refer to her grandparents by their first names. Sirius blushed at this comment. It was true. He looked exactly like his father, except for the raven hair and he didn't wear glasses.   
"I hope Mum's doing alright." Sirius sighed suddenly.   
They had just arrived at the Game Shop when Alix recognized one of Sirius' best friends.   
"Sirius!!" Hikari Kaiba shouted, glomping the boy.   
A/N: Rain alchemist, I would like to thank you for letting me use Kari. I had to alter her bio somewhat, but she's going to be playing the main female role in this story. She's unfortunately shorter than desired, due to the fact she's paired off with Sirius... who's only 5'4.   
"Kari!!" Sirius huggled her back, causing Alix to giggle.   
"Hi there, Alix!" Kari turned her sapphire gaze to the pre-teen.   
Alix hugged Kari next, "I missed you. How's your Uncle Seto?"   
Kari was the daughter of Mokuba Kaiba, and the niece of Seto Kaiba. She had dark brown hair that was styled like Kisa's from Fruits Basket, but she didn't have bangs. She was the same height as Sirius and she was like Mokuba personality-wise.   
"Doin' good." Kari replied, "Entree exams comin' up, huh?"   
"Yup." Alix piped in.   
Sirius smiled warmly, "With my Aeons deck, I can't lose!"   
Kari laughed, "Unless it's to me. Keep in mind I have a Greek Mythology deck, Sirius."   
"Hey! You can't forget me!" Alix cried, grinning. "E-Heros all the way! With some other Warriors of course."   
"Hehe. Look who's here..." smirked a new voice.   
"Raziel..." Alix whispered.   
Raziel Motou held his arms out and his younger cousin ran to him, huggling him. Raziel had chocolate brown curly hair that framed his face with sparkling amber eyes. He was the fifteen-year-old son of Zindane Motou and Aléa Rhodes-Motou. Raziel was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tee with the sleeves cut off, and worn sneakers.   
"How's it goin', Alix?" Raziel ruffled her hair.   
Sirius looked towards the clouds, "Man... it's gonna be awesome goin' to the same school as my mum, dad, and sister..."   
"I'm just glad to be with all my friends." replied Kari.   
Raziel and Alix looked at the sky as well.   
"Feels like a great year's comin'." commented Raziel.   
"Yeah..." whispered Alix.   
"Well, little Miss Prodigy. Let's get you prepped for your exam, shall we?" laughed Sirius.   
Alix pouted, Kari ruffling her hair.   
"Don't worry, I won't let 'em ruin your summer fun." Kari winked. "Your Big Sis Kari's got your back."   
_I'll make you guys proud... just you watch... _thought Sirius, as his silver eyes smiled. _I'm gonna become the greatest duelist ever!_   
**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Sorry about it bein' so short."**

**DC: "Good! Now come back already!" huggles "WE MISS YOU!!"**

**SF4E: wheezing "Can't... breathe..."**

**DC: "Please R&R! 3-5 Reviews before updating!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	2. Chapter 2

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "And we're back! With another chappie in Darkness of Fate!"**

**Emblem Master (EM): "Yes!" happy dance "Finally!"  
**

**SF4E: "Thx to everyone who reviewed! It makes me feel happy to know ppl like my stories..."**

**EM: "Um... where is everybody?"**

**SF4E: "Canada."  
**

**EM: "Why?"**

**SF4E: "They're all scared of my writing. I LIKE to torture them."**

**EM: inching away slowly from psychopathic authoress "Oh-kay then. We'll go with that."**

**SF4E: "Would you do the honors?"**

**EM: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. She does own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. She also owns the Sisters of Fate. For the love of dueling, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter II**

**Can't Break Free**

"Home sweet home..." Sirius sighed, opening the door.

He entered the quaint room, stopping in front of a full length mirror. He was wearing a pair of black pants, a marroon shirt, a Ra Yellow Blazer, and Ra Yellow sneakers. Sirius sighed.

"Just like Dad..." He muttered, "Hmph. Yellow's a good color on me." He suddenly recieved a blow to the head, "Yeowch! What the heck was that for, Kari?!"

Kari lowered her hand, "You egotistical shrimp. What happened? You inherit some of Chazz's traits or somethin'?"

Sirius chuckled, "Maybe. So, what dorm did you get in?"

"Well, let's see. I'm the neice of the guy who _owns the academy_, you dodo brain! I'm in Obelisk, hello?!" Kari hit Sirius in the back of the head again.

He looked down to see Kari wearing black jeans with red studs down the sides, a sleeveless red turtle-neck top with black going across the chest horizontally, and black fingerless combat gloves. On her feet were a pair of Slifer Red sneakers.

"Okay. Abusing me on the first day isn't helping." winced Sirius, massaging the bump on his head.

Kari's cold glare softened, "Oh! I can't stay mad at you!" She began to pinch his cheek and pulled him into a headlock, "You little cutie!"

"KAR-EE!" He tried pulling free, laughing. "STOP IT! I'M NOT A TEDDYBEAR!" 

After a tickle fight, both adolescents plopped down on Sirius' bed.

"Where's Alix?" Kari dared to ask.

"Three... two... one..." muttered Sirius.

Right on cue, the amethyst eyed prodigy came rushing into the dorm. She was wearing an open black blazer with red trimmings, a black tee shirt, red knee length skirt with a black stripe down the sides, and knee high black zip-up combat boots. Around her waist was a black studded leather dueling belt and her deckcase.

"And Raziel?" Kari added, sweatdropping.

He wandered into the dorm a few minutes later. Wearing an Obelisk Blue uniform. He looked slightly annoyed.

"Fangirls." Raziel explained, before anybody even opened their mouths.

"I want to see Aunt Tama." Alix then said. "It's been awhile..."

Kari hopped up off the bed, "I'll take ya."

As soon as the girls were gone, Raziel gave Sirius a knowing look.

"What?" Sirius demanded.

"You like her." said Raziel in a singsong voice.

Sirius anime collapsed off the bed, "WHAT?! Where on earth would you get that idea?!"

"You like her." Raziel repeated.

"I can't hear you! Lalalalalalala!" Sirius covered his ears with his hands. "I can't hear you!"

Raziel rolled his eyes in reply, "Whatever. Deny it if you want. But Kari's not gonna wait around forever."

Sirius' eyes watched as Raziel then left, whistling to himself. An annoying feeling crawling at his insides. He then jumped when his CPDA began to ring.

Slowly, he answered it, "Hullo?"

"Hey there, Sirius!" Carter exclaimed, "Hehe. Just testin' out the CPDAs. Is it just me, or did these things get cooler?"

"Hey, Carter! Where are you? Kari, Alix, Raziel, and I couldn't find you anywhere!" Sirius cried in excitement.

Two minutes later, Carter appeared in the doorway. He was wearing black slacks, Obelisk Blue sneakers, a silver belt, a tight black shirt, and an open blue blazer with white trimmings. He smiled with his hazy green eyes.

"He's in here, Paige." Carter called down the hallway.

A tall slender woman of twenty-nine entered the dorm. Her long bushy brown hair was pulled up like Aerith Gainsborough's from FFVIII, with a black bow, strands of it falling into her forest green eyes. Her tanned skin brought them out. She was very pretty. Sirius felt his mouth form a grin before he was suddenly pulled into a hug.

"Chibi-Syrus!" She cried.

Carter face-palmed, "Please don't start with the Chibi nicknames again, Paige."

"Okay, Chibi-Chazz." giggled the brunette.

Paige Hallie Hassleberry pulled back so she could examine the teenage boy's face. Letting out a squeal, Sirius was suddenly pulled back into another deathgrip by her. Paige wore a dark red mini-skirt, black leggings, Slifer Red sneakers, a black baby tee, and a dark red blazer. Her studded dark red leather belt hung over one hip.

"He's so _kewt_!" Paige cried.

"What's Paige doing here?" Sirius gasped, desperately trying to breathe, she released him.

Carter smiled, "Meet the Head of the Slifer Girls'."

His jaw dropped, "Since when!?"

"Since the Headmaster decided to give the Heads of the Slifer and Ra Boys' a break." Paige replied, placing a hand on one hip. "He hired two females to take over the Slifer and Ra Girls."

Sirius gulped, "Do I dare even ask who the Head of Ra Girls' is?"

Carter and Paige exchanged a sly grin, "You can come out now!" They both called into the hallway.

"Miss me, Chibi-Syrus?" laughed another voice.

"Tara!" Sirius ran into Carter's older sister's arms. Laughing, Astara Rosalind Princeton ruffled his raven hair. "I missed you!"

Tara wore her jet-black locks with raven highlights in two loose low ponytails over her chest. Her gypsy green eyes smiling down at the shorter boy. She wore kneehigh black lace-up combat boots, a yellow mini-skirt, a dark green tank top, and an open yellow blazer.

"How's Ani?" Tara asked.

"She's doing great." Sirius replied, "So, which teacher do you have the honors of being the intern of?"

"Pr. Misawa." Carter replied slyly.

"Kiara's dad?!"

"Nope. Kiara herself."

Kiara Lyndis Misawa was the head of Dueling Formulas Department of DA. Like her father, she had taken her research far. As a well respected scientist, KaibaCorp hadn't wasted any time hiring her for a teaching position.

"Geez, are all my sister's friends here..." grumbled the silver eyed boy.

"Some, yes. Others, no." Paige answered him.

"Lemme guess, the Headmaster's gonna be someone I know." Sirius then said.

Alix and Kari had just entered the dorm with the Head of Obelisk Girls', Tamara "Tama" Samson-Princeton. She wore her raven hair down and was wearing a turtle neck, sleeveless, black dress that stopped at her knees, a white Obelisk vest, a dark blue belt with the DA logo, and Obelisk boots. Tara and her looked almost exactly alike, except for the strands of silver throughout Tama's hair.

"Weren't you paying attention?" Kari then demanded, "It's my dad!"

"MOKUBA KAIBA'S THE HEADMASTER?!" Sirius anime-collapsed, confusion swirls in his eyes.

"Hey, Mom." Tara and Carter said, greeting her.

Tama giggled, "What's wrong with him?"

Alix rolled her eyes before kicking her uncle's leg, "Get up!"

Sirius leapt to his feet, "Even at school I can't break free! Geez!"

Everyone pulled him into a group hug, "Face it, Chibi-Syrus, there's no way to get away from us."

Sirius let out a sigh, "Okay, okay. I get it. Now can you people leave so I can unpack?"

"Can do," Carter replied, before they all headed out. He paused to look at his Brother of Fate. "How're your powers?" 

"Fine. Mum and Ani's been helpin' me with controling them." He replied shortly.

His hazy green gaze locked with Sirius' silver one, "Be careful. The Darkness lurks in the most unsuspecting places." Carter said as he shut the door behind him.

As Sirius started unpacking his belongings, and straightening his dorm to his liking, he let his mind wonder.

_Hope Alix can cope with bein' away from Ani and Jay. She's the youngest student here. There hasn't been a student attending this academy as young as Alix since Carter. And I feel relieved that Kiara, Paige, Tara, Carter, and Aunt Tama are here. At least I know some of the teachers here. But I wonder who the Heads of Slifer, Ra, and Obelisk Boys' are? Oh well, I'll just ask Kari later. _

Sirius lay on his back, staring at the ceiling. Raziel's words echoing through his already confused mind.

_There's no way I like Kari. She's my best friend. Sure, I mean she's pretty, and funny, and sweet, but friends aren't supposed to cross that line. I'm not going to ruin my closest friendship all because girl-crazy Raziel thinks I have feelings for Kari..._

He suddenly felt something stir in his chest. Shooting up, with wide eyes, and a pink face, Sirius gasped out, "But what if it's true?!" Groaning, he let himself fall back on the bed, whining, "This sucks... Raziel! I'm gonna kill you for this! You bloody bloke!"

Sirius grabbed his stereo remote, and started his CD. Sure, the songs were from _way_ back then, but he liked them. He began to hum along to Limelight by Rush, as he closed his eyes, suddenly very tired.

"Kari..." Her name fell from his lips as he drifted to sleep.

**Headmasters Office: **

"Hey, Daddy!" Kari exclaimed, rushing into the office, and sitting on the edge of the desk.

Mokuba Kaiba smiled, "Hey, Sweetie. What's up?"

Still good looking for a middle-aged man, Mokuba smiled at his only child with his dark blue-violet eyes. She had grown into a fine young lady. She had her mother's beauty and grace. Her mind was quick like her uncle's. And her personality was unique, just like her. Mokuba's long raven hair fell down the back of his black blazer. He wore black slacks, a white turtle neck short sleeved style shirt, and sneakers.

"Nothing much. I just wanted to see you." Kari replied, playing with the pens and pencils in the cup. "So, um, have you decided about the Homecoming Dance?"

Mokuba sighed, "I dunno, Kari. Where on earth would we find a band to play? And what about the funding?" 

The door opened, Tama stepping inside with Carter, Tara, and Paige.

"Oops. This a bad time, Headmaster?" Tama blushed.

"Not at all, come in." Mokuba replied.

Tama began awkwardly, "We couldn't help overhearing..."

"About the dance," Paige spoke up, "Mr. Princeton is willing to fund, and as for the band..." 

Carter jumped in, "One of my younger friends, who is a duelist here, has a small band that is willing to play!"

Kari widened her sapphire eyes at her father, "Please, Daddy?"

Mokuba glanced around the room at all of their eager faces before giving in, "Okay, okay. I'll make an announcement the first day of classes. We'll hold it a week from Friday from seven to eleven. That sound fair?"

"Yes." they chorused.

Kari leapt to her feet, "I have to go tell Sirius about this!" Squealing, she then skipped out of the office. "This is so awesome!"

Mokuba chuckled, "She's wonderful, isn't she?"

Tama smiled warmly, "A great kid. She and Sirius are really good friends."

"Best friends." corrected Carter, "Have been since grade school."

Paige giggled, "That happiness is also a little hint of something else."

Tara smirked, "Continue speaking and I'll bust your guys chops on hiding the fact from Mom that you two are-" Tara caught herself slyly, "Oh, nevermind."

"Are what?" Tama demanded, turning to her son and Paige. Carter, who was turning an unpleasant shade of red, and Paige, who was shyly staring at her shoes, both were shuffling their feet. Tama narrowed her gypsy green eyes at them, "Tell me before I read your minds!" 

Tara jumped in, "Mom! You swore you wouldn't do that to us after we turned eighteen!"

She pouted, crossing her arms over her bosom, "Fine. You win." She then smirked, "I'll find out one way or another, Carter Taran Princeton."

"Ooo, full name. You're dead meat, Carter." Tara teased.

"Astara!?" Carter hissed, she squeaked before dodging out of the office, Paige and Carter hot on her tail.

Mokuba gave Tama an amused smile, "Energetic, aren't they?"

"I swear, they act more like teenagers around each other than adults." Tama muttered in reply.

**Ra Dorms:**

Kari entered Sirius' dorm to find him fast asleep, nuzzling his face into a pillow, and his stereo playing Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence.

_Like Mother like Son_,Kari couldn't help thinking, as she closed the door softly behind her. Sitting gently on the bed, her sapphire gaze stared down at his fair skinned face. _He looks like so innocent and cute... Should I wake him...? Naw... I'll just watch him sleep for awhile... He's actually quiet for once. Huh? _His entire body was starting to glow strangely. _Is he using his powers or something...?_

Kari gasped as an image flashed across her eyes. Blushing a deep red, Kari looked away, her eyes falling partway shut. Sirius jerked awake after a few seconds.

"K-Kari?! What are you doing here?!" He cried, sitting up quickly.

Without another word, Kari stood up and left, shutting the door behind her. She then walked out of the Ra Dorms and towards the campus. The image the only thing on her mind. Sirius watched her from the window and suddenly felt his face burning as he remembered the dream he had dreamt. Raziel's words echoed through his mind.

_"Whatever. Deny it if you want. But Kari's not gonna wait around forever."_

"I really can't break free..." Clenching his eyes shut, Sirius fell back on his bed, groaning.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Yes! I have completed chapter two! I ran out of ideas for teachers."**

**DC: "So, Kiara's a teacher, Carter's an assistant, Tama, Paige, and Tara are all Heads, and Mokuba's the Headmaster..."**

**SF4E: "Basically."**

**DC: "I LOVE IT!!"**

**SF4E: "Emblem Master, the band I mentioned to play is going to be Jamaican Bacon. Just add Cameron, Jason, Alanna, Matt, and Tyler and we'll be good to go! Out of Cam and Stripes, I like Cam better. And it'll be interesting. I LOVE CAM AND TY FLUFF, OKAY?!"**

**DC: sweatdrops "Breathe, Imoto-chan." **

**SF4E: "Please Read and Review! 3-5 reviews before updating!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	3. Chapter 3

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "And we're back with more torture!"**

**Divine Child: "First Day of Chaos!"**

**SF4E: "And Homecoming Dance Chaos!"**

**DC: "So please read and review!"**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, its characters, or any OCs that belong to ppl who let me use them. I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed the past chappies. And EM for being nice about me deleting Stripes... He's in Mexico... Where he needs to stay... Please R&R! No Flaming! Onto the chappie!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter III**

**Enter Jamaican Bacon!**

Carter could hear the fighting all the way at the base of the metal stairs. There was no denying it. They were at it again. Two seconds later, a petite girl barely one inch and a half shorter than Sirius came marching out of the dorms. Anger marks were visible above her icy green eyes. Her long elbow length raven hair had been styled like Nanobreaker's. She was wearing a pair of grey-black jeans, a sleeveless black turtle neck top, and a black blazer with dark red trimmings. On her feet were Slifer Red sneakers and on her hands were fingerless dark red martial arts combat gloves.

"No, Cam! I am not going to forgive you this time!" She shouted behind her.

A boy half an inch taller than her came rushing after her. His messy shoulder length hair was blonde and he had dark brown eyes that were surprisingly warm. He wore an open red blazer with white trimmings, black jeans, a white t-shirt, and black skate shoes with red laces.

"But, Ty! C'mon! I didn't mean it!" He called after her.

Both stopped verbally fighting when they noticed Carter, raising an eyebrow at the two of them.

"Hey, Carter." said the girl, before she shot a glare at the boy. "What's up?"

Carter tilted his head, "A gig if you two can get along for once in your life." 

Cameron Alan Nelson blushed slightly, "Sorry, Carter. So, you actually got us a gig?"

"Homecoming Dance. A week from Friday, seven to eleven. You guys up for it?" The raven haired man replied.

Tyler Arisho Calvin crossed her arms stubbornly, "I don't even want to be on the same island as this nutjob, so fat chance of me being on the same stage!"

A/N: Yes, another one of my OCs is named Tyler. Her parents knew Syrus and Tyler and named their daughter after her. They're her godparents. Oh, and Arisho is Japanese for the name Alicia! Which means delicate; lovely.

Carter closed his hazy green eyes, "Why must you be so stubborn?"

Cameron stepped next to Tyler and gently touched her shoulder, "Look, I said I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. Please forgive me."

"Do you want my forgiveness for the gig or just because you want it?" She then shot.

"I want it because I hate it when we fight. You're one of my best friends, Ty. You'll always be one." whispered Cameron sincerely. 

"Okay. I forgive you." Tyler said softly, before hugging him quickly.

"Now that this has been settled, we need to inform the others." Carter chuckled.

**Lunchtime:**

"No way!? Really?! They got a band and everything?!" Sirius cried in surprise.

Kari and him had just sat down in the Ra Meal Hall to eat lunch.

Kari nodded, "Yup. Carter's over at the Red Dorm now, talking to the band about it. They'd have to be completely outta their minds not to agree."

"So, are they good?" Sirius asked.

"Who, Jamaican Bacon?" Kari replied with a straight face, Sirius unfortunately let out a laugh. "Shut it! It's not funny! And yeah, they actually are. Cameron's on guitar, Alanna's on rhythm guitar, Matt's on bass, Jason's on drums, and Tyler's the latest addition to the band as the lead female singer and plays the keyboard in some of the songs, since she got them to learn a variety of new songs with female vocals."

Sirius had heard gossip about the band around school, but he had never heard them play. They were supposed to be really good. Envious, that Kari knew something he didn't, Sirius began to eat.

"Great. It's Tara." Kari said.

Spotting Tara talking to the Head of Ra Boys' and her fiancé, Colton "Cole" Kenzan Hassleberry, Kari smiled. Cole's brown hair had been cut, so that it stopped at the collar of his open yellow blazer, underneath a black t-shirt. He wore black pants and Ra Yellow Sneakers. Smiling with his forest green eyes, with gold flecks, he was staring at Tara with adoring eyes. "Better watch out, otherwise you're gonna get like six cousin-in-laws."

"My family's way to big..." Sirius hit his head into the table, "What are we? Part rabbit?"

"Wouldn't surprise me any." retorted the brunette.

"Haha. Real funny, Hikari." snapped Sirius.

Kari's left eye twitched, "What.. did... you... just... call... me...?"

Sirius flinched, "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow!" He hastily cried, praying Kari wouldn't physically punch his lights out.

Kari simply began to finish her lunch, smirking.

Yup. He was definitely whipped.

**Slifer Dorms:**

"A gig?! Awesome!!" exclaimed the other three members of Jamaican Bacon.

The only girl out of the three was Alanna Tremaine. She was wearing her dark brown wavy hair in a loose side ponytail that day. Her blue-green eyes sparkling as the light hit them. She wore a black skirt, Obelisk Blue Sneakers, a purple tank, a black blazer with dark blue trimmings, and her white studded belt around her waist. Despite the fact she was in Obelisk, she dormed with Tyler, who was in Slifer and was her best friend.

"Too bad we won't get to dance..." sighed Matthew Ryan Ellis.

Matt was an inch and a half taller than Cameron, and half an inch taller than Alanna and Jason. He had short, bangless brown hair, and hazel eyes with green flecks. He wore a red blazer with black trimmings, grey-black pants, and Slifer Red Sneakers.

"Sure you will." Carter replied.

"That's not possible. We never get to have fun." shot Tyler bitterly.

"Well, Miss Anti-Social Mood Swing Queen, this time you can." shot Carter back, "We'll have the sound system to use for the last hour of the dance so you guys don't end up dying while playing up there."

Tyler looked down hurt, "I'm sorry... It's just these three days have been really hard on me because-" 

"It's her time of the month." jumped in Alanna.

Everyone else sweatdropped and anime-fell sideways.

"Alanna, maybe you shouldn't talk." Jason Blair spoke up, "That was TMI I didn't need to know."

Jason had shoulder length green hair, which he wore in a ponytail, and his eyes were hidden behind a pair of shades. He wore a dark blue blazer with black trimmings, black jeans, and Obelisk Blue Sneakers.

Carter was looking ready to bolt out the door in fear, "Anyways, permission for you guys to practice in the Music Room has been granted until next Friday night. So prepare your songs and get ready to rock!"

"Thanks, Carter!" Jamaican Bacon chorused as he left.

Cameron grinned, "Now who wants some grub?!"

"Is that _all_ he thinks about?" groaned Tyler and Alanna in unison.

"Let's get our equipment set up in the Music Room." Matt then said, "And we can practice some and pick out which songs we're gonna play, and in Cameron and Tyler's case, sing."

After twenty (painful) minutes, they were all set. Collapsing from fatigue, they all leaned on various objects, trying to catch their breaths. They all jumped when four people entered the room.

"Hey, Alix!" Alanna exclaimed cheerfully. "How's it goin'?" 

"I come bearing soda!" the twelve-year-old prodigy replied.

Raziel handed everyone a can of soda, while Kari and Sirius plopped down, sitting backwards in two of the chairs. Jamaican Bacon exchanged a look.

"We're gonna watch you guys practice." Alix explained, "Sirius hasn't heard you guys play before."

"Okay." Tyler replied, she looked straight at him.

Blushing, Sirius looked down. Jamaican Bacon set up.

"What song you wanna hear?" Cameron asked.

"Know any Evanescence or Lacuna Coil?" piped up Sirius, "They're my two favorite bands ever. Next to Linkin Park, Leaves' Eyes, and Echoes of Eternity."

Tyler nodded, before she turned to the other members, mouthing what song they should do.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own Evanescence or the rights to "Whisper". During the Chorus, Tyler sings the lyrics in the paranthesis. Cameron sings the others.

_Catch me as I fall_

_Say you're here and it's all over now_

_Speaking to the atmosphere_

_No one's here and I fall into myself_

_This truth drives me_

_Into madness_

_I know I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_I'm frightened by what I see_

_But somehow I know_

_That there's much more to come_

_Immobilized by my fear_

_And soon to be_

_Blinded by tears_

_I can stop the pain_

_If I will it all away_

_If I will it all away_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_Fallen angels at my feet_

_Whispered voices at my ear_

_Death before my eyes_

_Lying next to me I fear_

_She beckons me_

_Shall I give in_

_Upon my end shall I begin_

_Forsaking all I've fallen for_

_I rise to meet the end_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_Don't turn away_

_(Don't give in to the pain)_

_Don't try to hide_

_(Though they're screaming your name)_

_Don't close your eyes_

_(God knows what lies behind them)_

_Don't turn out the light_

_(Never sleep never die)_

_Servatis a pereculum._

_Servatis a maleficum._

_Servatis a pereculum._

_Servatis a maleficum._

_Servatis a pereculum._

_Servatis a maleficum._

_Servatis a pereculum._

_Servatis a maleficum._

_Servatis a pereculum._

_Servatis a maleficum..._

"Wow! That was awesome!" everyone shouted, jumping to their feet, and clapping.

Jamaican Bacon all sheepishly rubbed the backs of their necks, "Really?"

Alix grinned, "Totally. Tyler, you and Cameron sound perfect together."

Both adolescents blushed, avoiding each others eyes, "Thanks, Alix."

"Heck, we wouldn't even been playin' stuff like Evanescence and Lacuna Coil if Tyler wasn't in the band." replied Alanna, "We'd be stuck with stuff by Iggy, Kansas, and others."

"Well, sorry if I prefer a variety of genre." Tyler snapped.

"That was a compliment, nitwit." Alanna snapped back.

Jason started rubbing his temples, "Aw, yes, the insanity continues..."

Both girls burst into giggles before having a completely wordless arguement. Alanna then whispered something to Matt and Jason.

"Hey, Cameron, we need you to step down this time." Matt said, smirking slightly.

His mouth dropped open, "W-What?! W-Why?!"

Tyler made him put down the guitar and forced him into the seat, "Because the song I wrote doesn't require guitar except for rhthym."

Cameron looked quite lost, "What song...? Have you guys been keeping stuff from me again?!"

Alanna, Jason, and Matt all whistled innocently. Tyler passed around the music sheets and took a deep breath.

"This is my song, "Forever Without You". Please enjoy."

A/N: I do own this song! So please don't steal it!

_In my heart_

_There's no mistake_

_This is a chance_

_I have to take_

_We'll never be together_

_Now and forever_

_The fairytales aren't true_

_Forever without you_

_I tried so hard_

_To let you know_

_Now I have no choice_

_But to let you go_

_We'll never be together_

_Now and forever_

_The fairytales aren't true_

_Forever without you_

_Waiting for sunlight_

_That'll never shine_

_Oh, how I wish_

_You were mine_

_We'll never be together_

_Now and forever_

_The fairytales aren't true_

_Forever without you_

_I wasn't good enough_

_My heart was broken_

_Wishing I could unbury_

_Those words unspoken_

_We'll never be together_

_Now and forever_

_The fairytales aren't true_

_Forever without you_

_We'll never be together_

_Now and forever_

_The fairytales aren't true_

_Forever without you..._

"Aw... that was sweet." commented Kari, "Who'd you write it for?"

Tyler's icy eyes shifted to Cameron's warm ones for a second, "Nobody..."

"This dance is gonna be awesome!" declared Alanna. "Hey, anybody have dates yet?"

"Considering the fact my dad hasn't made the school-wide announcement, nope." Kari spoke up.

"Hey, Jason, wanna be my date for after we're done playing?" Alanna then asked.

Jason fell backwards in surprise, "S-Sure!"

Matt rolled his eyes, before he looked down to see Alix.

"Matt... um... would you be my date?" Her amethyst eyes were pleading.

_What the-? The little twelve-year-old is asking _me_...? Okay then..._

"Sure, Alix." Matt ruffled her hair. Raziel and Sirius both gave him a look, "What? I can't help it. She's adorable."

Sirius only coughed something that sounded a lot like "Cradle Robber." before he looked towards Kari. She was playing with her hair, looking rather bored, and anxious...

_Might as well take the plunge..._ Sirius opened his mouth.

"Hey, Kari?" Raziel beat him to it, "Wanna go with me?"

Blinking in surprise, Kari nodded in agreement. Sirius sat there, his mouth agape, and the world's most stunned expression on his face.

_Not fair! I was about to ask her! _He shut his mouth, and looked at the floor, jealous. _I'M GONNA DROP KICK YOU INTO PLUTO, RAZIEL!! MARK MY WORDS!!_

"Well, I'm going to go inspect Alix's dorm to make sure she didn't smuggle anything her parents wouldn't approve of." Kari said, blushing slightly, as she stood up. "C'mon, Alix."

"Aw, man..." Alix pouted, clinging to Matt's arm. "Hott-Dude Matt! Save me!"

A/N: Favorite quote!

Everyone with any sense either sweatdropped or chuckled. Alix giggled, before she released him, and followed Kari outside the room and towards her dorm. Jason playfully punched Matt's shoulder.

"Go Matt! Maybe all the elementry school girls can make a fanclub!" He joked.

"Can it, Jason!" Matt shouted.

Sirius growled, "Leave my neice alone!" Raziel shouting, "You leave my cousin be!"

"Neice?" repeated everyone except for Raziel slowly.

"Alix is my sister's daughter. And the Princess of Games." Sirius said fiercely, "And if any of you pick on her ever again, I won't hesitate to defend her by any means! Understood!?"

"We'd never pick on Alix." spoke up Alanna. "We were picking on Matt."

Sirius calmed down, "I'm... I'm sorry. I'm just a little angry at the moment. Please forgive me."

"It's okay. We understand." Cameron spoke up. "I lose my temper whenever Ty gets picked on too."

Tyler was sitting in the corner, staring out the window. She looked over when she heard her nickname.

"Hmm?"

"Are you okay? You seem a little out of it." Cameron asked, kneeling next to her. "Hey, move your bangs."

"M-My bangs?" Tyler stammered, blushing a deep red, as he got really close to her face.

Cameron put his hand on her forehead, "I'm checking for a fever."

_My blood's reacting! Oh no!_

Tyler began to panic. Trembling, she knocked Cameron on to his back before running out of the room.

"Tyler?!" Alanna called, running after her. "What's wrong with you?!"

Raziel, Jason, and Matt were all trying to get the dazed Cameron to his feet. Sirius ran after both girls to make sure everything was okay. He could hear their voices from the side of the dorms.

"What's wrong, Tyler?" Alanna coaxed.

"M-My blood was reacting again! I felt it rushing to my head and my fangs tried to come outta my gums." Tyler whispered hoarsely.

Alanna sounded calm, "The lunar cycle, Ty, you gotta remember. Tonight's the last full moon."

Tyler sounded down right upset, "But I can't do it to you again, Alanna! I need a new target!"

"What about Sirius...?"

Sirius felt his heart pounding. Something paranormal was occuring here and he was going to be the next target!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I love it when I kill No-Inspiration Syndrome. I've been able to work through two straight chapters without getting stumped."**

**EM: "Okay, pairings with my OCs... JasonxAlanna, TylerxCameron, and what's the deal with MattxAlix?"**

**SF4E: laughs "Alix admires Matt. Most people mistake it as a small crush. She just feels safer with him around. She's too young to have any romantic feelings. "**

**EM: "That... barely explains it..."**

**SF4E: "CAN IT!!" sucker-punches into wall "Wait... ARE YOU OKAY?!"**

**EM: barely conscious "No..."**

**SF4E: "Um... Plz R&R! 3-5 until I update! Um... I gotta call an ambulence!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	4. Chapter 4

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: groaning "I never get a moments peace..."**

**Cameron: "What's the deal with me?! Do I like Tyler or not?!"**

**SF4E: "Hehe. That's for me to know and for you to find out."**

**Matt: "And now I got a little genius clingin' to me!"**

**Emblem Master: "They not so happy..."**

**SF4E: "I can tell... Onto the next chapter!"**

**Cameron: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. She also doesn't own the reversed powers of a vampire, Yuna Kagesaki does. She does own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. She also owns the Sisters of Fate. For the love of Ninjas, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IV**

**Return to the Past**

Darkness came quickly, the full moon's rays shining down on the island. With each passing moment, Tyler could feel the effect of it coursing through her veins. She had to do it. And fast. Panting, Tyler ran out of her dorm and through the cool night, its cool air stinging her flushed face. Through her barely parted lips a pair of fangs were visible. Relief struck her when she saw her target sitting in the Ra Gazebo. Looking Paranoid, Sirius was trying to read a book on ancient astrological legends. He stood up when she approached.

"T-Tyler?" He jumped a mile or two as her hand touched his shoulder to steady herself. "You okay? You look a little woozy." 

Throwing her shaking arms around his neck, Tyler bit into the side of it. All the extra blood her body had produced transfering into his. Sirius' silver eyes went wide, the light disappearing from them, and his body was trembling violently. His entire body began to glow along with Tyler's. Glowing white and green. Closing his eyes, Sirius felt her fangs slowly leaving his neck.

**A Few Hours Later:**

"Jaden! Wait up!" cried a new voice.

"Ugh...?" Sirius awoke to find himself sprawled out on the floor of the gazebo. Tyler lying on top of him diagonally. Her breathing was deep and her eyes flickered open slowly. "Tyler...?"

"Sirius?!" She shot up, blushing slightly, before falling backwards. "Where are we...?" 

Instead of night air, the warm sun kissed both of them. They were still at Duel Academy, Sirius knew this, but when his gaze landed on a boy of seventeen, with light blue hair that was styled like his own, and the same silver eyes behind a pair of small glasses perched at the bridge of his nose, he just knew it wasn't _his_ DA.

"Dad...?" Sirius whispered in shock, the boy wore the exact same uniform as well.

"Hey, Sy, why'd you stop?" a male voice said a few seconds later.

A taller boy appeared next to the bluenette, who had finally spotted Tyler and Sirius, and was staring at them. His dark brown hair stopped at the collar or his red blazer, and had orange on the crown of his head. Chocolate brown eyes followed his best friend's gaze to the two strange people staring back at him. The raven haired boy and bluenette looked alike with the same hairstyle.

"Sirius, what's happening?" Tyler whispered, "Where are we? And why did you just call that kid 'Dad'?"

Sirius shook his head, "I-I dunno. I really don't, Ty." 

"Hey! Are you two new transfers or sumthin'?" the brunette called to them. "I'm Jaden Yuki!"

With wide eyes, the raven haired adolescents looked at one another slowly.

"I think... we're in the past..." Sirius choked out.

"I'm Tyler." the Nanobreaker Look-a-Like called back.

Jaden saw the look of horror on the blunette's face. He staggered backwards somewhat.

"You okay, Syrus?" Jaden asked. "Oh, this is Syrus Truesdale."

_I can't believe this... I'm looking straight at my father when he was at DA thirty-five years ago... something must've happened when Tyler bit me. My powers must've reacted... wait... where's Mum?_

"My name is Sirius." He finally said, trying to pull himself to his unsteady feet. Jaden and Syrus walked over to help the two newcomers, "Yeah, we're transfers."

Jaden noticed Syrus was staring intensely at Tyler's face, "Sorry 'bout him. He's been a little out of it lately."

"It's okay." Tyler replied, staring back with her icy green eyes. "Why'd you look so freaked when I told you my name?"

Syrus clenched his eyes shut, "Because that's my ex-girlfriend's name."

_But where is she...?_

"She's not here at DA anymore." Syrus answered.

"I didn't say anything." Sirius pointed out.

Syrus jumped, "But I could've sworn you just asked me where she is."

Sirius shook his head, "No. I didn't."

Jaden was examing both shorter boys' faces, "You guys look a lot alike. Except for the hair and glasses."

Syrus stared directly into the mysterious Ra's eyes. The purple-blue flecks were strangely familiar to him. He just couldn't put his finger on it...

"I want to see her." Sirius actually stomped his foot. "I want to see Tyler Princeton."

"You can't." He replied, turning to walk away.

A strong, firm, hand grabbed his shoulder, "Why not?!"

"Because she ran away." Syrus shot, "Because I made the most foolish mistake of my life! I broke her heart and she ran away!" With tears in his eyes, Syrus then ran away, crying.

_Mum... ran away...? She left...? What happened... where's the parents I was told about while growing up...? Where's my Mum?_

"You there!" barked a different voice. "Why are you wearing a Slifer Slacker uniform?!" 

Tyler, Jaden, and Sirius all turned to see a tall blonde man (or was it a woman?) wearing purple lipstick and earrings. His collar was pink and frilly. Grimacing, Sirius tried not to say anything.

"It's Dr. Crowler." Jaden muttered, "Watch out..."

Crowler approached Tyler, "You. Answer me. Now."

Tyler looked quite lost, then it clicked. Thirty-five years ago, there weren't any girls in Slifer or Ra.

"I-I had to borrow my cousin's clothes until I get my new uniform fitted properly." lied Tyler hastily. She quickly put an arm around Jaden, "See, cousin."

"You didn't tell me you had a cousin enrolling." Crowler scowled at Jaden.

Sirius hastily sent a message with his eyes, Jaden cleared his throat, "Well, you see, Dr. Crowler, she's just going to be here for a little bit. This is my cousin, Tyler."

"Oh. Alright." Crowler then walked off, the three adolescents mushroom breathing behind him.

"Close one, Ty." Sirius commented, "We better be careful."

Tyler nodded, "Uh, quick question: Is Crowler a man or a woman? I couldn't tell."

"Man. I... think." Jaden replied.

"Hey, what's this about Tyler Princeton disappearing?" Sirius then asked. "Why exactly did she run away?"

"Like Syrus said, he broke her heart. I dunno why, but I have the feeling I can trust you." Jaden replied, they began walking side-by-side down the middle of campus. "Syrus brought Tyler back to life. He fulfilled a prophecy."

"Prophecy?" Sirius repeated, racking his brain. He had no recall of his parent's ever mentioning one. "How'd it go?"

Jaden took a deep breath, "The Sisters of Fate, shall be taken by Light. The Sisters of Fate, will be saved in the night. One shall die, one shall live. The one that dies will be revived again. By an act of true love and devotion... The Child of Antaria shall breathe again."

_Mum died?! Why didn't she tell me?! Does Ani know?!_

"But this year, Syrus' first crush and old friend, Maylin came back. Being confused, Syrus dumped Tyler to get back with Maylin. Not having any idea about Ty and Sy, Maylin was just as confused as to why Tyler ran in the first place. Until Tama came in. Tama is Tyler's Sister of Fate." Jaden paused, "Why do you care so much about Ty, Sirius?"

He clenched his fists at his sides, "I just do. I know her personally."

"Relative?" guessed Jaden.

"Kinda." Tyler jumped in, "We better go now. Thanks, Jaden."

Once they had rushed out of earshot, Tyler pulled Sirius behind a tree, "This is messed up."

"So is you grabbing people and driving fangs into their necks." shot Sirius back, "Tell me why you did that right now."

Shuffling her feet, Tyler's icy green gaze stared at the ground, "I'm a blood injector. A reversed vampire. During the full moon, my blood rises, and I have to inject it into somebody. Despite age or gender."

His fingertips brushed against the faint bite marks, "You're not alone. I have certain psychic abilities as well. By you biting me, I think my powers might've transported us back in time."

"We can't change anything here. Otherwise we may not have a future." Tyler replied seriously, "So what's our first order of business?"

"Finding out everything I can about Mum and Dad's relationship. If they don't end up getting married, Ani and I don't get born. And I'm not in the mood to be disappearing in the space-time axis." Sirius replied.

"Spoken like a true nerd." teased Tyler.

**London, England:**

Tyler Alexandria Princeton stopped suddenly, her heart pounding, and her amethyst eyes widening. As a Child of Antaria, she could sense when something happened to one. And something paranormal had just happened to one at Duel Academy. An image went across her mind. It was of a young boy, with raven hair like her own, but styled like Syrus'. The same silver eyes of her ex-boyfriend pierced throughout her mind, amethyst flecks noticeable in them. Deep in her gut, Tyler felt something, almost like a baby kicking.

"Sirius...?" Tyler gasped.

**Duel Academy:**

Tama sighed as she looked around the campus. She suddenly froze when she felt a strange aura. It was familiar to her in some ways, but strangely different. As if it was a combination of two auras she already knew. Standing up from her reading spot underneath a large oak tree, Tama then began to walk around the campus, trying to pinpoint the aura. She stopped when she spotted her close friend, Maylin, flirting with the one who had the strange aura. Her DMG styled platinum blond bangs fell into her honey-brown eyes.

_Who are you_? Tama thought as she approached him slowly. _Why do you have my Sister of Fate's aura..._

"Hey, Tam Tam, check this guy out. He's cool." Maylin exclaimed.

"Hello." Tama said slowly, staring straight into his silver eyes. She tried to use her powers to poke into his mind, but he blocked them with ease. "I'm Tama Samson."

"Hullo, nice to meetcha." He replied with a British accent, "My name is Sirius."

_TAMA!!_ Tyler's voice shouted in her mind, along in Sirius'.

"Mum?!" He cried out suddenly, looking around bewildered.

"What?" Maylin looked confused.

"May... go. Now." Tama grunted, trying not to pass out.

**Domino:**

"Please don't let me be too late!" Tyler shouted, pushing through the crowd like a madwoman. "If he should make contact with Tama, he's going to disappear forever!" Tears shot to her eyes at that thought, she placed a hand over her stomach, "I can't lose my son..."

_TAMA!!_ Tyler thought desperately, as she finally got to the exit of the airport. She then found the car she had rented. Gulping, Tyler slid in the seat. She had passed her driver's test with ease, but she was nervous whenever she drove. _You can do this, Tyler... just take it easy..._

Well, at least she didn't get into a wreck. Tyler pulled up and parked the car at the docks. Now all she had to do was find someone to take her to Duel Academy.

"Aster Phoenix?" Tyler breathed in sharply at the sight of the silver haired boy. He was sitting on the edge of the pier, staring into the waters. "Oh, well, worth a shot. Hey! Aster!" 

Jumping, his deep blue eyes finally met her amethyst ones. Aster stood up and brushed off his pants.

"Wanna gimme a lift to DA?" Tyler asked, grinning.

"You're not safe, Child of Antaria." Aster said darkly. "I may not be working with Sartorious any longer, but the Darkness is after you still. I'll take you to DA, but you best watch out."

Tyler frowned, "Must you always be so dramatic? When can we leave?"

"Now." Aster said, trying not to smile. "Climb aboard." 

He made a gesture to his boat. Tyler smiled warmly at him, gratefulness shining on her fair skinned face. Despite how much he tried not to, Aster smiled back. She looked so much like Ara...

"How's Ara anyway?" Aster asked, as they sat on deck, while the captain headed for DA.

Tyler blinked, "Oh, you mean Tama. I have no clue. I haven't seen her since October." Aster felt her taking his hands with her own. "Thank you, Aster. This means the world to me. You're saving a precious life."

"I am?" Aster replied, looking confused.

He watched as she placed a hand on her stomach, "Yes... you are..." She suddenly looked very tired, "I'm a little... sleepy..." Her eyes dropped closed, and she fell sideways, using his lap as a pillow. Aster couldn't help but blush slightly, before he gently brushed her hair out of her closed eyes, smiling gently.

_I may have harmed you before... but I won't harm you ever again, Daughter of Destiny..._

**Duel Academy:**

"Sirius!?" He looked over to see Syrus. "Get away from her!!"

The light blue haired boy quickly tackled Sirius, before pulling him to his feet, and dragging him far from Tama and Maylin. They stopped running once they were far away from them.

"What the heck was that for?!" Sirius exploded.

Syrus stared directly into his eyes, "Tell me exactly who you are! Now!"

Sirius looked down, "I will if you duel me and win!"

"Fine! Whatever!" cried Syrus, "I just want to know why I feel this bond to you!"

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "As you can tell, Sirius and Tyler go back in time, and the third year takes place in I Got Nerve."**

**Tyler Calvin: "Two Tylers now?! GEEZ!!"**

**Tyler Princeton: "You are so not helping in the confusion department!!"**

**SF4E: "Fine, fine. Whenever these two come together, Tyler Calvin will be refered to as Ty."**

**Tyler: "Okay."**

**Ty: "Geez..."**

**SF4E: "Please R&R! 3-5 Reviews!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	5. Chapter 5

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I'm too lazy to do the intro! Onto the disclaimer!"**

**Divine Child: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. She also doesn't own the reversed powers of a vampire, Yuna Kagesaki does. She does own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. She also owns the Sisters of Fate. For the love of fluff, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter V**

**Fine Again**

"What do you mean they disappeared?!" Kari shouted angry, "Where's Sirius and Tyler?!"

Carter and Tara exchanged a look, "We... don't know." Carter spoke up. "They just seemed to vanish."

"Hikari, calm down." Mokuba said gently, easing her back down on the office couch. "We're looking for them as we speak. I have Kiara and Cole sending the Disciplinary Action Squad out there. Jamaican Bacon shall be united once more." Mokuba then made a face, "How on earth did they come up with a name like that?"

Tara giggled, "Jason, Matt, and Cameron all picked a name and played rock-paper-scissors. Take a wild guess who won."

"I'm taking a shot in the dark here and saying it was Mr. Nelson." chuckled Mokuba. Kari was sitting down, looking upset. He stood up, "Alright, Kari, tell me why you're freaking."

Kari shot up and stormed out of the office. Halfway down the hall, she bumped into Raziel.

"Sorry..." She muttered, trying to go around him. Raziel gently gripped her shoulders, "Lemme go, Raziel. I don't want to talk to anybody until Sirius and Tyler come back. Safely." Without even replying, Raziel embraced Kari. All the tears she had tried to hide came flowing down her face and went into his chest. "Oh, Raziel! I'm so scared! What if I never see Sirius again?"

Raziel put an arm around her shoulders, after she finished crying, "C'mon. Let's go get something to drink and calm you down."

**The Past:**

_What am I doing...? I can't duel Dad... not like this..._

"Forget the duel." Sirius said suddenly, grabbing Syrus' shoulder. "I'm gonna tell you anyway." Syrus whirled around, staring at the younger boy's sincere face. "Let's go and talk over some herbal tea."

"Lemme guess, you're a vegetarian or part rabbit." chuckled Syrus.

"Nope. But I have gotten the part rabbit comment before. My family tree is huge." laughed Sirius, as they headed into the Ra Dorms.

Ten minutes later, they sat down across from each other, sipping their tea, and staring at each other. Sirius sighed deeply.

"Look at my eyes." Sirius ordered, Syrus did so. "What do you see?"

"Silver eyes that are the exact same shade as mine and amethyst flecks that are the same shade as my ex-girlfriend's eyes." Syrus said without thinking, he slowly put the pieces together, "Wait a second..."

The raven haired boy nodded, "It's me, Dad... I'm your son."

Syrus face-palmed, "Wait, wait, wait. You're my _son_? Then who's your mother? And how are you here?"

"At least you believe me. I'm taking it you've had to deal with paranormal things before." Sirius mushroom breathed in relief. Syrus nodded, "Okay, in response: Yes, I am your son. My mother is Tyler Princeton. And I'm here because my powers were corrupted by being bitten by a blood injector."

"You're... Tyler and I..." Syrus blushed slightly, "Does this mean she comes back and we get back together?"

Sirius put down his mug, "I have no idea. You guys never even mentioned the fact Mum ran away during her third year. You also decided to keep the prophecy concerning her and Aunt Tama a secret from me." He sent a glare, "Believe me, in my time, I'm so going to hurt you guys for keeping this a secret."

"Wait, _Aunt_ Tama?" Syrus replied, "Are you telling me that Tama and Chazz actually get married?"

"Shocking, isn't it?" quipped Sirius. "Yup."

"Who else does?!" Syrus demanded, "Does Alexis end up as my sister-in-law or my best friend's wife?!"

"Easy, Dad! I can't tell you anymore!" Sirius fell backwards quickly. "I might accidentally change the future. I'm gonna have to erase your memory after this whole ordeal's over anyway."

Syrus seemed to gather himself before he ressumed drinking his tea, "So... Tyler and I get married..."

"You propose to her this year." Sirius whispered, "Ani thinks it's rather romantic."

"Ani?" The bluenette gave him a look, "Who's Ani?"

_Way to go, idiot. Now you gotta inform him he has a daughter fifteen years older than you._

"Your daughter." Sirius sighed, "My older sister."

"What's her full name?" Syrus asked curiously.

"Antaria Tyler Truesdale."

"And yours?"

"Sirius Alexander Truesdale."

Syrus laughed, "It seems we have Star Children. At least we kept Tyler's family tradition. How many years inbetween you two?"

"Fifteen." He answered quietly. "I was born during Ani's first year here."

"You're about fifteen aren'tcha?" Syrus then took a good long look at his son's face. He could pinpoint some of Tyler's facial features. But Sirius was almost an exact clone. "Geez. We really do look alike. Kinda creepy."

Sirius nodded, "They call me Chibi-Syrus. It's embarrassing."

"Is Mr. Fuzzibear still alive?!" Syrus suddenly squeaked.

"Yup. He belongs to Alix now." Sirius answered.

"Alix?" repeated Syrus.

_There I go again!!_

"Your grand daughter."

"Who'd you marry?" Syrus teased, "I'm kidding. What's her name?"

"Alixandria Tyler..." Sirius trailed off, unsure if he should reveal that his sister and Jaden's son had united the two families together.

Syrus smiled, "Last name is required."

"Yuki..."

His jaw dropped open, his eyes widened, and he anime-collapsed backwards in sheer shock.

"Dad? You're... you're not alright, are you?!"

**Back to the Present:**

_Why do I feel so guilty...? _Kari thought, as she stared down into her cup of Coke. _I mean, I expect Uncle Seto to be angry because Raziel's Yugi's grandson, but I feel guilty over something else... _The splitting image of Sirius walking away filled her mind. _No... it can't be..._ Jealousy tore through her at the sound of Sirius and Tyler laughing together, the sight of them holding hands, embracing one another, kissing. _No! I won't let her take him away! I... what am I doing? Sirius isn't my boyfriend. He's my best friend. And friends don't cross that line... friend's can't cross that line... Sirius... please be alright... _

"Better?" Raziel asked, his amber eyes staring at her.

Kari nodded, "Thank you Raziel. This means a lot to me. Just to know I have you to comfort me."

"What are friends for?" laughed the curly haired boy. "I pray Cameron's not murdering the others."

"What? Why?" She looked at him with a lost expression.

Raziel sighed, "Are all of you people oblivious? Cameron has feelings for Tyler."

Kari felt a wave of relief, "Does Tyler like him?"

Nodding, Raziel took a sip of his own Mountain Dew.

_Wait... why am I relieved to know Tyler doesn't like Sirius? This isn't making any sense at all. _Kari's eyes landed on the bracelet Sirius had gotten her for her thirteenth birthday. It was a delicate black chain that had her zodiac, Taurus, made from sapphires. Sirius, who was a Libra, was compatable with Kari. _Why am I suddenly feeling this way... This just doesn't make any sense! ARGH!!_

"Please be safe..." Kari whispered.

**Slifer Dorms:**

"Lemme go! I gotta go find Tyler!" Cameron roared, trying to break free from Carter's, Matt's, and Jason's hold. The blonde Slifer was sure giving them a hard time keeping him in the dorms, "I gotta make sure she's okay! Geroff!"

Alanna sweatdropped, "Need me to get the tranquilizer gun?"

Carter narrowly avoided getting punched in the face, "Get Kiara!"

A few minutes later, the three males had Cameron tied to a chair with a sock in, and duct tape over, his mouth. He was red in the face and looking like a madman. Jason began tying another rope around him, just in case.

"Whatever's going on in here?" Kiara said in her English accent, entering the dorm.

With long dark wavy hair, that was pulled into a low side braid, and wide dark chocolate brown eyes behind a pair of half-moon reading glasses, Kiara Misawa took one look at Cameron and sighed. She wore black Earth Spirit sandals, a black knee length skirt, a yellow V-neck polo, and a white labcoat.

"Pr. Misawa." Matt said politely.

Kiara began to tisk before she pulled a tranquilizer gun out of her coat pocket. Cameron's dark brown eyes widened in shock before he, chair and all, fell backwards. Carter and Kiara both laughed.

"At least his head is made of rocks." joked Matt.

"Y-You aren't gonna use that thing, are ya?" Jason said, looking terrified.

"Of course not." Kiara replied, "Only used it to scare him a tad bit. He'll awake up soon enough." Turning to Carter, her lips formed a smile, "So, why is he acting like a madman?"

"Because the girl he likes is currently missing." spoke up Alanna. Matt and Jason both exchanged a look, "Oh, come off it. It's obvious that Ty and Cam have the hotts for each other."

"We're sworn to secrecy!" Jason and Matt both cried, flinching.

"And _that_ just proved my theory." Alanna smirked.

Carter felt a sudden urge to go and check Sirius' dorm.

**Ra Dorms: **(Hehe. Beware! Fluff approaching!)

Opening the door slowly, Carter was shocked to see spirit forms of Sirius and a seventeen-year-old Syrus. Syrus was lying on his back, twitching slightly, with confusion swirls in his eyes. Sirius was knelt next to him. Carter then glanced at the room number and jumped.

"He even got his Dad's old dorm..." Carter muttered in amazement.

_But how is it I can see what's happening where ever Sirius is...? Are we truly Brothers of Fate...? And does this mean Sirius is trapped in the past, thirty-five years ago?! AUNT TYLER'S SO GONNA MURDER ME!!_

"Carter?" Paige's soft voice whispering in his ear made him jolt back to reality. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost."

His hazy green eyes scanned the dorm. The spirits were gone. Paige rested her head on his shoulder in worry. Carter felt a warmth he had never felt before. The warmth of comfort. Looking out of the corner of his eye, Carter felt a warm blush rushing towards his cheeks.

"Nothing's wrong, Paige... not with you near me..."

In one swift movement, he had pulled her body close to his own, staring down into those bright forest green orbs. Carter started to lose himself in them. In his eyes, Paige was almost as beautiful as a goddess. Her beauty was natural. She didn't need to wear make-up or anything.

Ever since grade school, Paige had always been there for him. But when they got to high school, her feelings had been diverted towards Vento Phoenix's. Now, Vento was out of the picture. And Carter's own feelings had changed on him as well.

"Carter...?" Paige whispered, staring into his hazy green eyes.

She had only seen that exact gaze once in her life. It was the same gaze her father used when looking at her mother. So full of faith... light... love. Carter couldn't take it anymore, he leaned down, his mouth swiftly brushing across her own. His entire mind went blank and so did Paige's. Carter's arm was wrapped around her slender waist, his other arm underneath her shoulder-blades. Paige's arm was wrapped around his torso, her other around his neck. The intensity of the kiss had made them blind with love... Paige finally pulled away.

"What on earth has gotten into you, Chibi-Chazz?" She asked softly.

"You have, Chibi-Phoebe. You're in my thoughts, my dreams, my fantasies..." Carter confessed. "I'm falling in love with you, Paige..."

**Back in the Past:**

"Wow... our family's insane." commented Syrus.

"Exactly! Finally someone with some sense in their skull!" Sirius cried in triumph.

"I can't believe this..." Syrus laughed, "I'm sitting in my dorm, conversing with my fifteen-year-old son. What could go wrong?"

Sirius collapsing made his smile fade. Green and white jolts of electricity covered his body and his skin started becoming transparent. A pained cry escaped his lips and he looked around in horror. He was disappearing from existance!

"No..." Sirius grunted, fighting it. "I gotta stay... I gotta help my Mum!" The electricity faded and his skin stopped trying to become transparent. Taking gasps of air into his lungs, Sirius pulled himself up. "That... was... chaotic!"

"Are you alright?" the bluenette asked concerned.

"Yeah, Dad. I'm okay." the raven haired boy responded slowly. "I just wonder what's happening..."

The door was kicked open, a pale and shocked Tama standing in the doorway.

"Tyler's back!" She cried.

**Docks:**

Tyler stopped short when she saw Tama, Syrus, and her son rushing towards the docks. Heart break consumed her at the sight of Syrus, but she fought it. She wouldn't allow herself to cry any longer. Aster, sensing the tension, gently linked arms with her. Blinking, Tyler looked up at him and mouthed thank you.

"Mum..." Sirius felt his breath catch in his throat. She had been absolutely gorgeous as a teenager. "MUMMY!"

Tyler felt hot tears sinking through her shirt, she looked down to see her son hugging her tightly, crying. He was real. She could touch him and he wouldn't fade. Tilting his chin, Tyler stared down into his eyes.

"My son... Sirius..." She whispered, "Why are you here...?"

Sirius blinked his tearfilled eyes, before he broke down sobbing, "Mum, I've been so scared! Something's gonna happen to you and I just want you and Dad to be back together! Please don't make me disappear!"

"Your father...?" Tyler felt her chest tighten as she noticed the facial features. "Is Syrus...?"

He approached, shuffling his feet awkwardly, "Yeah. Pretty strange, huh? Our son appearing out of no where."

Tama was staring at them with Aster, both looking rather confused, and both knew better than to question it. Tyler pulled away from Aster, gently calmed Sirius down, and stepped towards Syrus.

_**SLAP!!**_

"That's for being a complete goon!" Tyler shouted, lowering her hand. Syrus touched his stinging face, tears filling his own eyes. Sirius was pulled into Tama's arms, her holding him. "And this is for still loving me..." Syrus blinked when he felt Tyler kissing him. She pulled away, her eyes partway shut, and her breathing ragid. "I dunno what's happening, Syrus. But seeing _our_ son has opened my eyes. If you love me, then please come find me when you're ready."

Sirius turned to look at Aster's face, "Hey! You're Aunt Veconia's ex-husband!" 

Tyler stopped short, "What?!" She sent a death glare at the silver haired boy, "YOU MARRIED MY SISTER?!"

"According to this nutcase, apparantly!" shot Aster back, blushing unpleasantly.

"I am not a nutcase!" growled Sirius, "Dad's genetics saved me there!"

"HEY!" Tyler cried, gaping.

"Do I get re-married?" Aster demanded.

Sirius noticed the other Tyler approaching them, "It's time to go, Sirius. Your job here is done."

Tyler got a curious look on her face, "Who's this, Sirius?"

"Mum, this is Tyler Calvin. She was named after you. She's your goddaughter." Sirius explained, breaking free from Tama's hold. "Now we need to erase all of your memories of our presence here." He gently placed his palms on Aster's and Tama's foreheads, channeling his powers. Aster and Tama both collapsed when he removed them. Turning to his parents, he was suddenly hugged by both of them, "Uh... Hi...?"

Syrus ruffled his hair, "Grow up strong, Son."

Tyler kissed him on the cheek, "You've helped me in so many ways. Now go home, Honey."

"I promise..." Sirius whispered, before placing his palms on their foreheads. They collapsed as well. "There. All done."

Tyler was blushing like mad as she shuffled her feet, "Uh. One problem with us going back."

"And that would be?" He groaned.

"We have to... to kiss." She said under her breath.

Both blushed to their hair roots.

"I've never kissed anyone before." Both confessed in unison.

Sirius laughed, "Then this doesn't count."

Taking a deep breath, Sirius and Tyler both leaned in until their lips touched. Glowing green and white, they felt the ground disappear, and their legs buckled underneath them as they came crashing down.

"Ow..." moaned Tyler, sitting up and rubbing her skull. "Sirius? Where'd you go?"

"Look below you." groaned his voice.

Somehow, he had landed face first on the ground with Tyler on top of him. Scrambling off the poor guy, Tyler stood up and brushed off her jeans and blazer.

"Found 'em!" cried a voice triumphantly. "Where've you guys been?"

"Uh... scavenger hunting!" lied Tyler, "Didn't find anything though."

Jason, Alanna, Matt, and Kiara all rushed forward and greeted the two raven haired teens with hugs.

"Oh, Tyler! We better get you over to the Red Dorm fast!" Alanna exclaimed.

Matt chuckled, "By now, he's probably devoured half the sock."

"Doubt it. That was one of Carter's gym socks." Jason smirked.

"Ewewewewewewewew!" all the females grossed out.

**Slifer Dorms:**

"'Yerr!" Cameron muffly cried, jumping in the chair. It over turned again and he landed with a thud. "Ow!"

Tyler narrowed her icy green eyes at Jason and Matt, "Why the heck is he tied up?" 

"Because he was acting like a hyperactive madman." Jason answered.

"And why was he acting like a hyperactive madman?" Tyler questioned.

"Because he was gonna murder everyone until he found you." Matt sweatdropped.

She brushed her bangs out of her eyes, before sitting down cross-legged on the floor, working on the knots. Shocked to find another rope binding him, Tyler began to growl in frustration. Once the ropes were gone, she removed the duct tape gently, and Cameron yanked out the sock. He then gagged before throwing up in the wastebasket. Everyone else had left, and unbeknowst to them, locked the dorm door behind them.

"Hey, something's wrong with this door." Tyler grunted, trying to pull it open. "I think it's locked!"

_Matt! I knew he'd try something like this! _Cameron thought in horror.

Despite everything that had happened, everyone was fine again.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Finally finished!"**

**EM: "Haha. Ty and Cam are locked in the dorm together."**

**SF4E: "Forced Fluff! WOOT!"**

**EM: "Please R&R! 3-5 before update!"**

**SF4E: "Later!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	6. Chapter 6

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "WARNING! FLUFF CHAPTER!"**

**DC: "Woot! Fluff! Lotsa and lotsa fluff!"**

**SF4E: "Fluff is awesome! So please enjoy! But if you do not like fluff in any way, shape, or form, feel free not to read this chapter..." muttering to self "Even though something must be seriously wrong with your head if you don't enjoy fluff..." **

**Divine Child: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. She also doesn't own the reversed powers of a vampire, Yuna Kagesaki does. She does own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. She also owns the Sisters of Fate. Please Read and Review! For the love of fluff, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VI**

**Circles In Stone**

"Miss me?"

Kari looked up to hear a voice she thought she'd never hear again. Tears burned at the corner of her eyes as they landed on Sirius. Leaping to her feet, Kari ran through the room, throwing her arms around Sirius' neck.

"I thought I'd never see you again!" She cried.

"Geez, Kari. Never thought you'd be happy to see me." teased the Ra.

Fuming, Kari pulled away and poked him in the chest, "Well I never thought you'd become even more egotistical."

Sirius twitched. His ego was being poked at by none other than a girl. And one who happened to know everything about him and should've known he wasn't like Chazz. Kari's annoyed face soon became a smirk. She then ruffled his hair with her hand.

"Never leave me like that again, okay?" whispered the brunette. "You mean way to much to me to lose."

His cheeks turned a faint pink as Kari walked away. In his chest, the green eyed monster that had been unleashed purred. With a smug smile, he nodded slightly towards Raziel, who was looking jealous and angry.

_Thanks, Raziel. You've opened my eyes. And I'm not gonna let you take Kari away._

**Slifer Dorms:**

"LEMME OUTTA HERE!" shouted Tyler, pounding furiously on the door. "COME ON! I DON'T WANNA BE LOCKED IN HERE WITH JUST CAMERON! PLEASE!"

"Hey now! That was low!" Cameron pouted, looking hurt.

Tyler re-thought her words, "Maybe you're right..." He beamed, "Nope. You're not."

Cameron looked crest-fallen, "Meanie."

He was sitting against the wall under the window. After turning on the CD player and putting in her Echoes of Eternity "The Forgotten Goddess" album, Tyler walked over and sat next to him. She had a devious look in her eyes.

"So you went almost insane and murderous just to make sure I was safe." She began coolly.

His face turned a violent shade of raspberry pink, "Um... yeah..."

"You're so sweet!" Tyler giggled, throwing her arms around him. "That's the nicest thing anybody's ever done for me, Cam!"

"I told you, I care about you, Ty. If anything happened to you, I dunno what I'd do." Cameron whispered, nervously. Tyler blushed, "Same with Matt, Jason, and Alanna."

_Great! I'm stuck in the friend zone!_ groaned Tyler mentally.

"Cam... do you think I'm pretty?" Tyler then asked, blushing even worse.

"No." Cameron replied.

Tyler's mouth dropped open at his subtle reply.

His dark brown eyes stared into hers, "I think you're one of the most beautiful girls I've ever met. You're more than pretty, Ty. You're beautiful."

"You really think so?" She whispered, her eyes sparkling.

"I know so." He responded.

They scooted closer to one another.

"I'm glad we finally got a gig." Tyler then said.

Cameron smiled, "Me too."

"Kinda funny how Alanna just jumped in and asked Jason to be her date after we're done playing." She giggled.

"Jay totally likes her." He laughed. "Oops. Wasn't supposed to say that."

"Don't worry, I won't rat you out." Tyler replied, she slyly grinned, "On one condition."

"And that would be?" Cameron smirked.

Her icy gaze stared directly into his eyes, "That you be my date after the dance."

Blushing, he rubbed the back of his neck, "I thought the guy was supposed to ask the girl?"

"And I thought the guy wasn't supposed to be the chicken." She shot back.

They fell silent. Suddenly, they seemed to realize they had gotten so close that their faces were only inches apart. Each could feel the heat from the blushes radiating onto their faces. Tyler felt her heart pounding in anticipation.

"Hey, Ty?" Cameron whispered, bringing his lips closer to her own.

"Yeah, Cam?" Tyler whispered back, feeling his fingers running through her dark locks.

"I'll be your date."

Cameron's forehead touched Tyler's before their lips met. Her eyes dropped shut almost immediately and she could feel her pulse quickening. Blood rushed in her eardrums. Goosebumps covered her arms as Cameron gently stroked her face. They pulled out of the kiss softly.

"Wow." Cameron said, suddenly embarrassed.

Tyler looked a little dazed, "Wow." She suddenly craved more. She wanted, no, _needed_ to feel his kiss once more. Tyler grabbed the front of his blazer, "Kiss me again..."

Their second kiss was more intense than the first. The moment her lips crushed against his, Cameron's mind went completely blank. All he could do was feel his heart frantically trying to escape his chest, feel how soft and silky her raven hair was, and smell her scent. She smelled like black cherries. He wrapped his arms around her petite waist, deepening the kiss, and pulling her body as close to his as possible. Cameron wanted the kiss to go on for the rest of eternity, like they were the only two people in the entire universe. He could imagine daylight dancing in her eyes. To his dismay, Tyler ended it.

"I'm... I'm sorry." She whispered, looking away, ashamed. "I shouldn't've done that, Cam."

"Hey, look at me." He gently cupped her face and turned her head so he could look into her eyes. "You did nothing wrong. Let the shame fade. I really like you, Tyler. I'm glad you kissed me."

"I really like you, too, Cameron." Tyler replied, gripping his wrists. Circles In Stone began to play, "You're the sweetest, kindest, boy I've ever met." Her eyes shut, "But we can't keep on hiding from reality. I can't be with you, Cam. For reasons you'll never understand."

Cameron kissed her gently, "Try me."

Tyler gave him a look, "You really want to know?" Nodding, Cameron's warm eyes blinked, "Fine. How does me being a vampire strike you?"

"Okay, now you've really lost it." chuckled the blonde boy in reply.

"I'm not joking, Cam." said the raven haired girl seriously. "I'm a vampire. But instead of me drinking blood, I inject my own into other people. During the full moon, my blood overproduces, and I have to inject it into someone else. Only one person has ever made my blood react. You."

He face-palmed, "Wait, wait, wait. You've gone so far in there, I can't even find my way back to the door to close it. Are you playing a sick prank on me or something?" Tyler opened her mouth, her fangs coming out of her gums. Cameron jumped, paling. "Apparantly not... Tyler, why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"Because I'm a monster. And I didn't want to lose you." She whispered, her lower lip trembling, as her fangs went back in. "You were my first friend. And the first boy I've ever liked. I didn't want to lose that."

His response surprised her, "You aren't ever gonna lose me. Remember what I promised on the boat?"

"'I'll never leave you. Promise'." Tyler quoted.

"And I meant every word." Cameron said, stroking her hair. "So we can be together. I accept you for who you are. I wouldn't want you any other way." They kissed again, more passionately than ever before. "Y'know, what the others did was really low, but I'm grateful they did lock us in here. They made me stop acting like an idiot and finally tell you how I felt."

"And I finally told you my deepest, darkest secret." whispered Tyler, gently combing his messy hair. "They already knew because Alanna caught me biting Matt one night. I had to tell the others or she would've murdered me." Fatigue struck her head on, making her look extremely tired, "Wow. That scavenger hunt wore me out... I'm a little..."

Cameron watched as Tyler nodded off, her head resting on his chest. He played with her hair while she slept peacefully.

"Sweet dreams, Ty." He whispered, before lightly kissing the top of her head.

**Outside the Door Window:**

"Aw!" Kiara and Alanna both sighed.

Jason and Matt both highfived, "Finally!"

Kiara then looked thoughtful, "Was it wise to do this? I mean, I could seriously get in a lot of trouble for messing with two of my students love lives."

"As long as those two are together, chaos is gonna happen, but who cares? They're cute together and obviously care a lot about one another." Alanna pointed out. She reached over and ruffled Jason's hair, "But they're not as cute as this little pain in the butt."

"Well, I'm your little pain in the butt." Jason shot back, laughing.

"Shouldn't we be practicing?" Matt then said.

"HOTT-DUDE MATT!" a dark brown haired blurr tackled him in a deathgrip.

He sweatdropped, "Hi there, Alix."

She giggled, "What's everybody staring at?"

"Oh, nothing." Matt hastily replied, before he put a hand on her shoulder, "C'mon, let's go and teach you how to play the keyboard."

"Okie Dokie." Alix replied, as they walked down the metal stairs.

Kiara smiled, "She really is a happy child."

Alanna grew curious, "So, when is your husband bringing your baby girl to visit?"

Michael "Wolfenstein" Jamerson was Kiara's husband. She had kept her maiden name when they were wed. They had adopted a baby girl from the Domino Orphanage.

"They're arriving tomorrow." Kiara replied, before she went to leave. "Now, if you'll excuse me."

Jason laughed, "What? You wanna hold the little bundle of joy?"

She pouted, "Yes! Badly! I can't wait until I find a husband and have kids!"

"Here's an idea." Jason replied looking at the music room, "We become 'Aunt' Alanna and 'Uncle' Jason to Alix. She needs all the supervision she can get."

"Okay, Uncle Jason." giggled the blue-green eyed girl. "Are we married now?"

"For the time being." chuckled the green haired boy. "Just for looking out for Alix."

"If she doesn't end up supergluing herself to Matt that is." Alanna sweatdropped.

**Back in Time:**

"What's going on...?" Tyler opened her amethyst eyes to find Aster, Tama, and Syrus all unconscious around her. She cralwed over to Aster, shaking him awake. "We have to get back to London. C'mon."

"_We_?" He repeated, groggily.

"You're comin' with me. I just have a feeling you need to." Tyler replied, before she looked towards Syrus. "Please, please forgive me."

They boarded the boat and took off. A few minutes after they had departed, Syrus and Tama awoke.

"Tyler?!" Tama shot up, "No! Don't leave again!"

Syrus remembered her words, "I'm going to London."

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I am complete! This took me two days!"**

**DC: "So, this carries on into My Darling Angel and Undying Love."**

**SF4E: "Yup."**

**DC: "FLUFF!..."**

**SF4E: "Hope you enjoyed the fluffy chappie! Please R&R!"**

**DC: "3-5 till update!"**

**SF4E: "C-ya!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	7. Chapter 7

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Welcome Back!"**

**EM: "To another chapter of Darkness of Fate!"**

**SF4E: "This chapter's all about normal time."**

**EM: "Yay! Cameron and Tyler are finally together!"**

**SF4E: "They're so cute together!"**

**Cam: "Geez... our authors have mentally lost it."**

**Ty: "I am aware of that."**

**Emblem Master: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. She also doesn't own the reversed powers of a vampire, Yuna Kagesaki does. She does own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. She also owns the Sisters of Fate. Please Read and Review! For the love of Moogles, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VII**

**Waves of Green**

"Good Morning, Class. I am your Dueling Formulas instructor, Professor Kiara Misawa. You may call me Pr. Misawa." Kiara greeted kindly, "I hope we're going to have a great year here at Duel Academy. So, first thing's first, I'm going to put you in groups of two. So chose your partner."

Sirius and Raziel locked eyes, glaring at one another, before they both looked at Kari, who was reading a book. Raziel was closer. Both started to fight through the students. It was actually quite humoress to Kiara, who was watching them in amazement. It looked as if Raziel was gonna beat him to it, when he was suddenly surrounded by the members of Jamaican Bacon.

"Hey, Raziel! How's it going?" Cameron asked, smirking.

"Uh. Good." Raziel looked slightly annoyed.

_Thanks, guys! I owe you!_ Sirius thought, as he approached Kari.

"Hey, Sirius!" She exclaimed, beaming. "What's up?"

"Wanna be partners?" He blurted out.

Kari thought about it for a split second, "Okay."

Sirius grinned, "Great. I'm gonna go tell Carter."

Carter, who had the wonderful position of writing down the groups, forced a smile when Sirius came over to him.

"Hey, li'l man. So who's your partner?" Carter asked.

"Kari Kaiba." His silver eyes locked with Raziel's anger filled amber ones. "Which of our friends are working together?"

Carter flipped through the list, "Alanna Tremaine and Jason Blair... Matthew Ellis and Alixandria Yuki... and Cameron Nelson and Tyler Calvin."

"Alix is _still_ clinging to Matt?" chuckled Sirius.

"Apparantly she's grown attached." Carter pointed behind him. "Look over there."

Alix, who had pulled her layered hair into a bun, was huggling Matt's arm. He was smiling and didn't mind that much. Sirius chuckled again.

"Man, I love her. She's awesome." Carter sighed, "Keep a close eye on her, li'l man."

"Can do." replied Sirius, before he walked back over to Kari.

Ten minutes later, everyone was partnered up, Raziel working with a Ra Yellow Hawaiian girl named Makani Kilika, and were in various areas around the room. Makani had long kneelength dark, dark chestnut brown hair, and light grey eyes. She wore white kneehigh boots, a yellow skirt, a green tank, and a white Ra vest. Under her necklength parted bangs was a green headband.

"Okay, now if you will-" Kiara was interrupted by the door opening and a man entering the room.

His white blonde hair was shaggy and framed his face. His eyes were a deep green-gold and seemed almost wolfish. He wore a white short sleeved dress shirt, that was unbuttoned, over a green t-shirt, and khaki jeans with dark brown dress shoes. Michael Jamerson grinned and was carrying a baby girl in his arms.

"AW!!" All the girls cried, "Is that your daughter, Professor?"

Blushing slightly, Kiara nodded, before she motioned for Michael to come forward. Alanna was the first out of her seat and at Kiara's side.

"Looks like we'll just have to continue our lesson tomorrow." Kiara sighed. "Well, come on. I know you want to look at her." Everyone surrounded their teacher. "Class, I'd like you to meet our daughter, Airland."

Airland looked around with icy orange eyes. Her hair was a dark, dark auburn and it seemed black in the shadows. The light made the red appear throughout it. Her hair was shoulder length, thick, and had one small braid coming from her left temple. She wore a black jumper, a neon orange tank, and neon orange jelly sandals. Around her wrist was a gold, green, and red metal torc with two dragon heads coming together.

Tyler noticed it and gasped, "Where on earth did she get that torc?"

"She was wearing it when she was taken to the orphanage." Michael explained, many of the girls swooned and fainted at the sound of his voice, causing the others to sweatdrop. "Uh... Why does this happen everytime I go somewhere?"

Kiara laughed, "Must be your charm."

Alanna was playing peek-a-boo with Airland, "May I hold her, Professor?"

Nodding, Kiara handed Airland to Alanna, who rocked her gently. Airland giggled, obviously enjoying the attention. Tyler had the joy of holding her next, gently tickling her tummy, and inspecting the torc.

"Professor, are you aware that this is an authentic Celtic torc?" She asked.

Michael and Kiara exchanged a look, "It is? How do you know?"

"I've studied Celtic legends and art. This is authentic. Does Airland have any strange tattoos of any sort? Or a birthmark?" Tyler replied. She then said quietly, "And my mother was Celtic."

"I think she has a strange birthmark on her right shoulder blade." Michael answered, curious. "Why?"

Tyler gently unbuckled the jumper and moved the tank top over some. There was a birthmark that resembled the Celtic symbol for creativity. She rebuckled it and grinned.

"Airland is a special child." Tyler whispered, handing her to Kari.

Sirius stood next to Kari, both of them watching Airland, as she rocked her gently in her arms.

"You two look almost like parents." giggled Alanna.

That comment caused both adolescents to blush a deep scarlet. Kari hastily handed Cameron the baby before she went back to her seat. Cameron made funny faces at Airland, who laughed.

"He's so gentle..." Tyler sighed.

Matt spoke up, "Kinda hard to believe considering the fact one of his pastimes is diving headfirst into brick walls."

"Professor?" She turned to Kiara.

"Yes?" Kiara replied.

"Can I punch Matt's lights out?" Tyler bluntly asked.

"Not in front of the baby." smirked Michael.

Kiara smacked his arm, "Not at all, Michael! Tyler, go sit down with Kari."

The Nanobreaker Look-a-Like pouted as she sat down next to Kari, "No fair."

Makani had her chance to hold Airland, "She's so light... and such a beautiful baby." Raziel caught her eye and she blushed slightly, "Hmm... she kinda looks like Tyler, now that I think about it."

Tyler looked at her, her eyes wide. "Be quiet, Makani."

"But it's just what I think. You know me. I say whatever's on my mind. And I think she looks like she could be your sister." Makani quickly defended herself.

"I said be quiet, Makani!" growled Tyler fiercely.

_Tyler knows something about Airland... and she's not telling anybody..._ Cameron thought, before he gently touched Makani's shoulder, "It's okay. Ty's just been a little moody lately." He then made his way towards his girlfriend, _Please tell me..._

The bell rang shortly after. To Tyler's dismay, Makani remained with their group. She absolutely refused to give up her theory that Tyler and Airland were related.

**Mid-Campus:**

"The way you look at her, Tyler! Just think about it! I know your mother has been gone for fifteen years! She could've married someone else after your dad passed and had Airland! Then gave her up!" Makani cried.

"Wrong thing to say, Makani..." muttered Raziel.

Tyler whirled around and slapped Makani across the face, "I don't want to hear another word about my mother!" Makani staggered backwards, stunned, Raziel quickly catching her. "I don't want everyone knowing I was abandoned! I don't want you implying that innocent little Airland was abandoned as well!" Breathing hard, tears burned Tyler's eyes. "Just please drop it, Makani!"

For once in her life, Makani nodded, "I'm sorry, Tyler. I didn't mean to upset you."

"That's alright. I'm sorry I slapped you." Tyler said, her lower lip trembling.

Cameron wrapped his arms around her, comforting her, "It's okay, Ty. We're all here for you. Even Makani." He glanced at Makani, who was rubbing her stinging face. "Let's go back to the Red Dorm and practice some more."

Tyler took a deep breath, "Okay. You're right."

Jamaican Bacon then departed, taking Alix with them, leaving Raziel, Makani, Kari, and Sirius.

"How long have you known Tyler?" Raziel asked.

"Since she moved to Domino. I live next door to the Martial Arts School she lived in." Makani answered, "My older sister, Leilani, and I always knew about her parents. She didn't have any relatives, and Tyler and Syrus were too busy with you-" She pointed at Sirius, "- to take her in."

Sirius felt guilty, "I feel bad now."

Kari patted his arm, "Don't. You were a baby. You did nothing wrong."

"I still have a hunch that Tyler knows more about Airland than she lets on..." Makani muttered.

"I really need to find an off switch or a mind wiper." Raziel replied. "How am I supposed to work with this?"

"You can always kiss her." teased Kari, "According to Cameron, your mind can easily be short circuited when a cute boy or girl kisses you."

Raziel and Makani both blushed and avoided each others eyes, "Like that'll ever happen."

Sirius got a smug grin on his face, "You guys would be cute together."

"So would you and Kari." shot Makani, her tan skin turning an even deeper shade of red.

It was their turn to blush. All four adolescents stared at one another, an awkward silence filling the area.

"Well... I gotta go and... uh... do my homework!" Sirius laughed sheepishly, ruffling his hair. "Later!"

He took off running down the opposte direction, towards the Ra Dorms.

"Wait a second... WE DON'T HAVE ANY HOMEWORK!!" Makani yelled, chasing after him.

Raziel and Kari shrugged, "Shall we?"

"Might as well." Kari replied, "That was so weird."

**Ra Dorms:**

"Phew... close one." panted Sirius, as he leaned against the hallway wall. "They almost found out I like Kari..."

Makani jumped from her hiding spot, grinning like crazy, "I knew it! I knew it!"

"Gwah!? Makani?!" Sirius blushed in horror, "No!! You can't tell anyone!!"

"Okay," She giggled, "For a price."

He groaned, "Don't even tell me..."

Makani looked shy and embarrassed for once, "Um... can you help get Raziel to like me?"

"_You_ like _Raziel_?" Sirius hissed, his mouth dropping open.

"Yes! And you like Kari!" Makani hissed back, "Do we have a deal or not?!"

"I dunno-"

"OH, KARI! I GOT SUMTHIN' TO TELL YOU!"

"Okay! Okay! We have a deal!" Sirius sighed.

"Goody." Makani smirked. "Come with me."

She took his hand and began pulling him down the corridors.

"Where are we going?!" exclaimed Sirius, trying to pull free.

"You'll see!" Makani sang, winking.

He gulped. Deep in his gut, he knew something bad was going to happen. Something very very bad.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Okay, finished! Now I gotta go and play Monopoly with Eidolon Twilight Princess' little sister. Please R&R! 3-5 until I update! Later!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	8. Chapter 8

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**DC: "How'd the game go?"**

**SF4E: groaning while twitching "Three hours! I am never playing that game again!"**

**DC: "That doesn't surprise me..."**

**SF4E: anime collapse**

**DC: "More fluff! WOOT!"**

**SF4E: from the floor "I felt bad for Raziel. So I made Makani."**

**Raziel: "Yup. I am definitely Atticus' grandson."**

**Makani: rolls eyes "Tell me about it."**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. I also don't own the reversed powers of a vampire, Yuna Kagesaki does. I do own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. I also own the Sisters of Fate. Please Read and Review! For the love of Moogle Ninjas, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter VIII**

**Land of Twilight**

"Makani! Please! Where are you taking me?" Sirius cried, as the Hawaiian girl continued to drag him behind her.

"Just through here." Makani replied, pulling him through a cave. "And then you'll see it."

"See what?" Sirius demanded, he was pushed forward. Stumbling, he caught himself and looked around, "Wow..."

The cave had opened up to a private little cliff that overlooked the ocean. To the right was a steep path that led to a private beach. Makani had taken the liberty of setting up a small campsite on the beach below. His silver eyes landed on a lime green floral print surf board.

"Welcome to my Land of Twilight." Makani giggled, "I come here at night when the waves are perfect. I spend Friday and Saturday nights camping out here. You and I are the only humans to know about it."

Sirius took everything in, "This is amazing, Makani."

Makani breathed in the ocean breeze, "Yeah, I know." She smiled, "Wanna go swimming?"

"But I haven't my swimming trunks or..." Sirius blushed a deep red.

"Follow me, Shrimp." Makani replied, walking down the path. Sirius did so and followed her into the large beach tent. Inside was a whole bunch of beach gear, "My sister owns a Beach Rental Shop in Domino. I get all this stff for free. Just borrow one of the swimsuits in that box over there and change in the small tent to the left."

Sirius smiled gently at Makani before rummaging through the box. He found a pair of normal golden yellow trunks that were his size. After changing, he then stepped outside of the changing tent to see Makani already in the water, surfing. She was actually really good!

"C'mon in! The water's at perfect temperature, Shrimp!" She laughed, after she wiped out.

"I'm not a shrimp!" Sirius called back, he stood on the beach, the surf coming in and tickling his ankles.

He laughed, memories coming back to him. He had been five when his family went to the Domino beach with his Uncle Zane and Aunt Stacey, and his cousins Eyealon and Severus. Eyealon and Antaria had begged for his parents to let them take him into the ocean on a boogie board. Smiling, he could remember Antaria shrieking when she stepped on a sea slug. Eyealon and her had forgotten him for a few seconds to wade away from it. Sirius had floated onto a small wave that had sent him back onto the beach. It had been one of the most exciting and thrilling moments of his childhood.

"Hey, you alright?" Makani asked, poking him a few times.

Sirius snapped out of his memory daze. He felt his face burning intensely when he got a good look at Makani. Her green and black one piece was... kinda tight around her assets. Looking away, Sirius quickly fixed his attention on a small crab scurrying away.

"Sirius? Hel-loh? Anybody home?" Makani waved her hand in front of his face.

"Sorry, Makani." Sirius replied softly. "Hey, what's your name mean, anyway?"

"The Wind." Makani replied shortly, "My sister's means Heavenly Rose."

"It suits you." Sirius smiled, "Why have you shared this place with me?"

"Because we need a place to make plans. I'm going to help you win Kari's heart if you help me win Raziel's." She said, putting her board back in the sand, and placing her hands on her waist. "And it's my secret place."

Sirius watched the sun setting slowly, sinking into the ocean, "It's very beautiful here. Very calming."

"It makes me feel back at home." Makani sighed, they sat down and stared at the beautiful scene before them. "Back in Hawaii."

"Why'd you leave?" questioned the raven haired boy slowly.

Her lips slowly smiled, her light grey eyes staring at the crashing waves. She had never shared her past before... but she had gained Sirius' trust as he had hers.

"I was seven when it happened. My parents died at sea. They were on a boat when a storm struck. My sister was only sixteen at the time, but she legally could provide for me. She kept me in school until I entered middle school." Makani said softly, Sirius gasped. "She then got a job transfer and we moved to Domino. I grew to like the city, but my heart still remained in Hawaii. I started playing Duel Monsters to try to live up to the great Pros. To make a name for myself. Leilani encouraged me all the way. And when I was accepted into Duel Academy, she made me promise her to always fight strong. For our parents, her, and myself. I want to be a great duelist, but I also want to be an artist."

Makani stood up and returned with a sketchbook. Sirius flipped through it, impressed.

"These are great, Makani. You have a wonderful gift." He whispered. "How old is your sister now?"

"Twenty-three. I think your sister knows her." Makani answered, the sky was starting to turn an amethyst. "Hey! It's the Magic Hour!"

"Magic Hour?" Sirius repeated.

"Y'know, when evening becomes nightfall. It's the most beautiful time ever." She sighed deeply. "It's so romantic..."

Sirius smiled, thinking so himself. They sat in silence, watching the sky darkening, and the stars appearing. The moon shined brightly as they fell into the kiss of darkness.

"I have an idea." Makani said suddenly, "We can get you enough courage to ask Kari to the dance and then get Raziel to ask me."

Sighing, he avoided her eyes, "Afraid not. Raziel already asked Kari to the dance."

"Shoot! Thought that was gonna work!" She punched the palm of her hand in frustration. She then got an idea, "You don't have a date, right?"

"Yeah..." Sirius replied slowly.

Makani winked, "Then we can go together and make Kari jealous! Then, once she's with you, I can make my move on Raziel!" Sirius looked unconvinced, "C'mon! Just give it a try! What do we got to lose?"

"My common sense..." Sirius grumbled under his breath. He then gave in, "Okay. We'll give it a try."

"Really?! Thank-you-thank-you-thank-you!" Makani squealed, huggling the shorter boy. She pecked him on the cheek, "You are so sweet!"

Blushing, Sirius touched his cheek, "Um... Okay."

Makani blushed as well, "Sorry. Went a little overboard." She watched the moon rising in the sky, "We better get back to the dorms. C'mon, Shrimp."

They changed back into their uniforms, went up the path, and paused at the cliff. Just staring at the night sky. It truly was a Land of Twilight...

"Makani?" He whispered.

"Yeah, Sirius?" She whispered back.

He shuffled his feet, "Can I come and camp with you this weekend?"

Her lips formed a gentle smile, "I'd love that. C'mon, we better be going."

The two friends then walked through the cave, exiting in the forest, and followed to path that would lead back to their dorm. Makani had shared her past and her secret place with Sirius. And in return, she had gained his trust.

**Next Day, Classes:**

Makani came rushing out of Kiara's classroom squealing, "Pr. Misawa's daughter's still here!"

"She brought Airland back?" Tyler paled suddenly, "Uh... I'm not feeling so well. I think I'll head over to the infirmary..." Everyone exchanged a worried glance as Tyler started heading down the hallway. Cameron took off after her, grabbing her wrist once she had reached the corridor. "Hey! What's the big idea, you creepazoid!" Tyler turned to see Cameron, "Oh, Cam. Didn't know it was you. What's up?" 

"Are you really not feeling well? Or are you using this as an excuse to avoid confronting Pr. Misawa about Airland?" He demanded, staring down at her face.

Clenching her eyes shut, Tyler looked away, "You don't understand."

Cameron felt anger tear through him, "I don't understand a lot of things when it comes to you! I care about you so much and you keep on trying to lock everything in your heart! What are you trying to keep buried, Tyler? Why can't you tell me? We're not supposed to keep secrets from one another! We're supposed to trust each other with our lives!" Breathing hard, Cameron grabbed her shoulders gently, "I trust you with mine, but do you trust me with yours?"

If even possible, her icy stare had grown even colder, as Tyler looked up at Cameron's face. Her body was trembling and she was pale again. Cameron pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry, Cam... I do trust you with my life... I shouldn't be hiding things from you..." Tyler whispered.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. You're burning up." Cameron said, gently leading her down the corridors, and into the infirmary. "Um, Nurse?"

A tall woman of thirty-two with ebony black hair, that was worn in hundreds of braids in a ponytail down her back, appeared. Her blue-green eyes widened at the sight of them. Leona Prue Hassleberry quickly made Tyler lie down on the bed, Cameron seated in a chair next to it. She wore a yellow, orange, and gold armlet, a white dress shirt, a black kneelength skirt, and black sandals.

"She's got a fever." Leona muttered, "Okay, I'm going to go and get a cool wash rag. Can you stay here until I get back?"

Cameron nodded, "Yes, ma'am."

"Just call me Miss Leona. 'Ma'am' makes me feel old." Leona smiled before she left.

A/N: Now where have I heard that before? (cough-Phoebe-cough)

Tyler sat up, pulling off her blazer. She put her hands under her hair and began to twist it into a bun. Tyler tied it back with a rubber band she had found on the side table.

"What are you doing...?" Cameron asked warily, when she began to pull her top off. "Tyler!?"

She giggled, "Calm down. I'm not stripping." Tyler said seriously, as if she had read his mind. "I'm showing you something." She sat there in a black sports bra, Cameron covering his eyes, and blushing like mad. "I need you to see something on my right shoulder blade. It's a birthmark identical to Airland's."

Cameron finally looked and saw the birthmark that looked more like a tattoo, "Wonderful. Now can you please put your clothes back on?"

"At least you're not a pervert." Tyler laughed, as she pulled her top back on, and pulled her hair back down. She began to finger comb it. "Unlike Matt."

"And why did you show me that?" Cameron asked.

"Because only children with ancient Celtic blood in their veins are born with that birthmark. Makani's right. Airland's my half-sister." Tyler whispered, "And that means she must've not been what my mother wanted either. My mother abandoned me because I was a blood injector instead of a blood sucker."

Cameron gasped, "How do you know for sure? That Airland's your sister?"

"Because of her eyes. My mother's genetic trait is to have an icy tint to the eye color. Airland's eyes are icy orange. Mine icy green." explained Tyler. "Her eyes, from the very few memories that I have, are an icy leaf-brown."

"So that means she's alive... somewhere." Cameron concluded.

Tyler nodded, "Yes. And I'm going to find her and make her pay for abandoning me and my sister!"

He grabbed her hands, "Not just you. I'm coming to."

"Cam..." She whispered.

"No, don't tell me it's not my business." Cameron said fiercely, "I want to help you, Ty."

"Why?" Her icy green eyes pierced through him.

"Because I love you." He whispered, sincerity in his warm dark brown eyes.

"Don't say it unless you mean it." Tyler replied bitterly.

Kissing her on the mouth, Cameron cupped her face gently, "I do mean it."

"AW!!" a female voice squealed.

Tyler and Cameron looked to see Leona. Tyler paled again.

"How much did you hear?" She dared to ask the nurse.

"Just that bit about why he wants to help you with something." Leona replied. She came over and felt Tyler's forehead, "Seems your fever broke. Maybe this little cutie is your healer." Cameron blushed, "Off to class."

Once Tyler had put her blazer back on, the couple then left. They walked close together until Cameron finally took her hand.

"Thank you, for telling me the truth." He whispered, stopping her. "I love you, Tyler Calvin."

"And I love you, Cameron Nelson."

**Lunchtime:**

"Hey, Kari!" Sirius exclaimed, sliding into the seat next to her.

She beamed, "Hey, Sirius! What're you doing in the Slifer Meal Hall?"

He made a face, "What? I'm not allowed to each lunch with you now?" Kari giggled, "Okay. You know that our group likes to relocate."

Alix entered the room with Matt at her side. He was still looking amused. After getting their own lunch, they sat down next to Sirius and Kari.

"Hey, Sirius?" Matt said suddenly.

"Yeah?" He turned to the brunette Slifer.

"Does Alix have an off switch?" whispered Matt desperately.

Sirius shook his head and unfortunately mouthed no. Matt sighed and began to eat.

"Y'know, three years isn't all that bad, Matthew." Makani said, sliding in the seat across from Kari. "You guys would make a cute couple."

Alix made a face, "Blah. Matt would not be good boyfriend material."

Everyone else laughed at her remark and the look on Matt's face. Cameron, Tyler, Alanna, and Jason all sat down with them. Raziel was the last to show up.

"Are we going to invade Obelisk next?" Sirius asked his fellow Ra and the Slifers.

"Definitely." Tyler giggled.

"Then why'd you ask Matt to be your date?" Alanna then said.

Alix thought about it, "Because you asked Jason, Cameron and Tyler are madly in love with each other, Raziel's my cousin, and Sirius is my uncle. And I don't have any other friends."

"Speaking of which... did you find a date yet?" Kari turned to Sirius.

He nodded, "Not tellin' who though."

Kari grimaced, not liking the fact Sirius was hiding something from her. She felt a twinge of jealousy toying with her heart at the thought of him going with somebody else. _She'd probably be the opposite of me. Blonde, most likely, with brown or hazel eyes. Great figure. Sort of like Paige, personality-wise. And her name would be exotic. Like Rosia or Jolie or something... I wonder if this is how Sirius felt when Raziel asked me... Doubt it._

"C'mon, tell us." Alanna begged.

Jason grew curious, "Who are you going with Makani?"

"Since the one dude I'm interested in already has a date, I'm going with a real sweetie." Makani replied, taking a sip of her drink. "He's totally cool."

"Do we know him?" Matt spoke up.

"Depends." Makani said in reply.

Raziel stared at Makani. Her light grey eyes locked with his amber ones and he felt an unfamilar burning on his cheeks. _I wonder who she's going with... Probably an artist like herself... With dark hair and dark eyes. Probably taller than me. He'd be the poetic type. Name would be something like Aiden or Sora or Kai... I can see Makani with a poet... Hmmm... Curiousity killed the cat. I gotta stop thinking sometimes. It scares me. _

"Raziel's blushing!" sang Alix, giggling. "Makani made him blush!"

"Did not!" Raziel hissed, "Shut it, you little pipsqueak!"

Alix took offense to that, "Hey! I may only be 5'1", but I'm still growing!"

Kari stared at Sirius with her sapphire eyes, "Tell me who you're going with now."

Sirius blinked, "No way."

"And why not? It's not like I'd kill her or anything." Kari demanded, hitting the table in frustration.

"Because I don't want to." Sirius replied hotly. "So drop it, Kari."

"Not until you tell me who you're going with!" She snapped.

"Not in a thousand years!" He snapped back.

"You guys arguing is making me lose my appetite." Cameron grimaced.

"Wow. That hardly ever happens." teased Tyler.

He growled before grabbing her, "Hey, now! It is not Torture Cameron Day yet."

She giggled before pecking him on the cheek, "Everyday is Torture Cameron Day on my calender."

"Get a room." Jason and Alanna both said at once, teasing the couple.

Sirius exchanged a glance with Kari before both tried to stiffle their laughter. They looked out the window to see Carter and Paige holding hands, trying to get away from Cole's and Tara's teasing, and Tama's lectures on grandkids.

A/N: Sounds like Tama's taken a page out of Morgan's book. LOL.

"I miss Ani." Sirius suddenly sighed.

Alix sniffled, "I miss Mommy and Daddy. I wanna go home."

Alanna and Jason were automatically pulling the young girl into their arms, coaxing her.

"Uncle Jason and Aunt Alanna are here, sweetie." Alanna said, stroking Alix's hair. "The first Parents Weekend of the year is this weekend. Can you make it for another few days?"

"Yeah. I can." Alix brightened up, enjoying the attention.

The bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Makani pulled Sirius aside.

"Looks like we gotta reschedule our camping trip, huh?" She said. "We'll set it for next Saturday. That okay?"

Nodding, he smiled, "You gonna go and see Leilani?"

"You bet. Stop by my house if you have the time." Makani wrote down her address on a slip of paper and her phone number, Sirius doing the same. "Y'know, this looks like the start of a beautiful friendship."

"You got that cheesy line from a movie." smirked Sirius.

"Yeah, I did." Makani giggled. "I promise you'll get to see the Land of Twilight again real soon, Shrimp."

_And maybe... you can grow to share your life with our other friends, Makani..._

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Woot! Already on Chapter 9! I'm on a roll!"**

**Makani: "You desperately need to get out of your house and away from GX."**

**SF4E: sighs "Yes, I know. My imagination scares even ME sometimes."**

**Makani: "Please R&R!"**

**SF4E: "3-5 before I update! Ciao!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	9. Chapter 9

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**EM: "Uh... Where's SF4E?"**

**DC: "She should be here... Hello? Imoto-chan?"**

**EM: "Syrus Fanatic 4-Ever? Where'd you go?"**

**SF4E: lunges out of no where "BOO!!"**

**EM & DC: "GWAH?!" glare at girl currently ROFL "NOT FUNNY, SF4E!!"**

**SF4E: wipes tears "That's classic. You guys fell for the oldest trick in the book!" ROFL again "Hahaha!"**

**EM: sweatdrop "Yup. She has definitely lost any sanity that was in that head of hers."**

**DC: nodding "Something tells me we're not leaving here with our own..."**

**SF4E: Disclaimer: I don't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. I also don't own the reversed powers of a vampire, Yuna Kagesaki does. I do own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. I also own the Sisters of Fate. Please Read and Review! For the love of Romance Comedy, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter IX**

**Can't Break the Silence**

"Hi, Makani!"

Makani blinked her light grey eyes in surprise to see Alix and Sirius standing in the front doorway. Alix was wearing a pair of white jean skorts, a red t-shirt, a white jean vest, and red hightops. Sirius wore a black t-shirt, an open button-up yellow dress shirt, grey-black jeans, dark brown skate shoes with white laces, and a crimson wristband. She wore a simple green Hawaiian floral print wrap around top, jean shorts, and was barefoot.

"Who's at the door, Makani?" a female voice came from the kitchen.

Seconds later, an older woman who looked like Makani appeared. Her own dark, dark chestnut brown hair was worn in loose curls that fell to her waist. She wore a gold headband underneath her parted bangs, which framed her slightly darker tan skinned face. Her eyes were as grey as the sky after a storm. She wore a casual yellow sundress and matching flip-flops. Around her neck was a tiki pendent.

"Leilani, these are my friends Sirius Truesdale and Alix Yuki." Makani introduced, she turned to them, "What are you doing here?"

"We wanted to meet your sister." Sirius explained, "And we were in the neighborhood."

Alix looked Leilani over, "You're very pretty. Is Makani going to look as pretty as you when she grows up?"

Leilani smiled and bent down so she was staring straight into Alix's amethyst eyes, "Thank you. You're cute. And no, Makani's going to grow up even more beautiful."

"Sis!" Makani blushed, "Not in front of my friends!"

Giggling, Leilani invited them inside, "Do you want some lemonade? I just made some. Makani's obsessed with it. It's all she drinks."

"Yes, please." Sirius replied politely.

They sat down at a small kitchen table. Leilani pouring four glasses of the drink. Alix sipped hers while looking around at the paintings of Hawaiian scenes. She looked amazed.

"Makani painted that one." Leilani explained, as Alix's gaze lingered on a painting of the sun setting beyond a white sand beach. "She's a gifted artist. I'm envious at times, but my gift is poetry."

"Leilani's _very_ poetic." pipped up Makani. She smirked, "Didn't you write a love poem for-"

Leilani clamped a hand over her sister's mouth, sheepishly laughing. "Ignore her. She's just a little excited to see her friends is all. She likes to speak her-OW!" Leilani pulled her hand back, her mouth open in shock, as she examined the bite marks. "You bit me, you little twerp!" 

Makani grinned, "Surprised? Don't ever put your hand over my mouth again or I'll bite harder and never let go!"

"You little psychopath... knowing you you'd keep your word on that one..." Leilani grumbled, massaging her hand.

"Well, I'm your psychopath." Makani giggled.

Sirius could tell that even if they squabbled and disagreed, Makani and Leilani were very close for sisters. A smile spread across his face. Antaria and him were the same way. Sometimes, if Jalen and her were peeved at one another, Antaria would ask him to pull pranks on Jalen. It was their secret little game.

"It was nice meeting you, Leilani. Good seeing you, Makani." Sirius stood up, "Thanks for the lemonade. C'mon Alix."

They were halfway out the door when Makani and Leilani stopped them.

"Here. We want you to have these." Makani said, handing Alix and Sirius each a sketch. "Thanks for stopping by."

"These are beautiful!" Alix cried, "Thank you both!"

"You're welcome. Have a safe trip home!" Leilani called as they headed down the street.

**A Few Blocks Away:**

"Maybe I should just go and stay with Kari." Tyler said, trying to rush away from the front door.

Cameron grabbed her shoulder, "Tyler, calm down. My parents don't bite." She looked terrified. "Listen, I want you to stay with us. And you getting acquainted with my parents is, I know, a step in our relationship. But I want to spend my free time with all of you guys." He opened the door after taking Tyler's shaking hand and squeezing it gently, "Mom? Dad? You home?"

"He's home!" a female voice cried in excitement.

Cameron stepped inside to see his parents anxiously standing at the end of the hallway. Pulling slightly, he heard Tyler enter behind him, hiding behind him as she shut the door. Lisa tilted her head slightly.

"C'mon, now, don't be shy..." coaxed the blonde boy.

"It's so good to see you, honey." Lisa said; curiosity lingered in her eyes. "Who are you talking to?"

Mike tried to crane his neck to look behind his son, "Cameron?"

"Mom, Dad. I would like for you to meet Tyler Calvin." Cameron said after an awkward pause.

"You brought a friend to stay with us. That's wonderful." Mike laughed. "Well, let us see the lad."

They heard an unpleasant squeak of annoyance behind Cameron. Imagine their surprise when a _girl_ was gently pulled into view. Her raven bangs fell above a pair of icy green eyes and down to her elbows. She wore a pair of grey-black jeans, black skate shoes with cerulean blue laces, a cerulean blue tank top underneath a black off-the-shoulder short sleeved shirt, and cerulean blue fingerless martial arts combat gloves. She immediately clung to their son's arm, staring at the floor.

"Uh... I mean lass." Mike sheepishly corrected himself.

Cameron cleared his throat awkwardly, "Tyler's my girlfriend..."

Lisa pursed her lips, "Cameron, dear..."

_Here it comes, _Cameron flinched mentally, _The lecture on bringing home a girl and expecting to keep her... Things are already awkward. Dad accidentally calling her a boy. Geez..._

"She's welcome to stay with us." She finished, before she stepped forward. "Hello there, I'm Cameron's mother, Lisa. It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Calvin."

"And I'm his father, Mike. You seem like a very nice young lady. Very pretty too." Mike hastily added.

"Cameron, why don't you show her to the guest bedroom?" His mother then said.

Nodding in agreement, Cameron picked up Tyler's duffel bag, and began to lead her up the stairs. It was a small quaint house. Letting out a humiliated noise when he noticed an embarrassing picture of himself on the wall, Cameron quickly steered Tyler into the guest bedroom. A quick scan with his dark brown eyes told him the room was humiliation-proof. He gently put the duffel bag down on the bed.

"You okay?" He asked, noticing she was paler and shaking.

Tyler sank onto the bed, her head in her hands "Oh god. I knew I should've gone with Kari."

Cameron sat next to her, "Hey, now. It didn't go that badly. Just a little..."

"Awkward and embarrassing. I'm so sorry, Cam." Tyler broke in, on the verge of tears. "Please. Just let me go over to Kari's. She's got plenty of room at her house."

"I already told you, you're going to stay with me." He stubbornly crossed his arms. "Now I'm going to go change. Feel free to look around the room. Just, er, stay out of the hallway for a few."

With nerves rattling every inch of her body, Tyler looked around the small room after Cameron left. Her icy green eyes landed on a picture that had been quickly knocked face-down. Curious, she picked it up and started laughing hysterically.

"Tyler? What's going on?"

Cameron came rushing back into the room wearing black and red skate shoes, tattered blue jeans, a plain white t-shirt, and a black button down dress shirt. A talltale blush covered his cheeks when he noticed which picture Tyler was currently splitting her sides over. He snatched it out of her hands, quickly rushed into the hallway, and took down all the pictures, before stuffing them in a pillow case, and hid them far in the back of the hallway closet. Re-entering the room, he was surprised to find her sitting on the bed, her hands between her thighs, looking innocently angelic.

"You never saw that." He said simply.

"Yeah, in your head." She replied, smirking evilly.

Lisa's voice caused Tyler's teasing to cease, "Cameron! Tyler! Come down here in the kitchen and have some cookies and milk!"

Cameron face-palmed, groaning, "Kill me now..."

They walked into the kitchen to find Mike and Lisa sitting at the table. A plate of double chocolate chip cookies set in the middle of it. Tyler looked shy and nervous again. Cameron gently leading her to the chair and easing her into it.

"So, Tyler, tell us about yourself." Mike began casually, as his wife poured two glasses of chocolate milk for the two adolescents currently sitting in silence, wishing they were in the safety of the Slifer Dorms back at Duel Academy.

"Um..." Tyler found difficulty finding her voice. "Um..."

"Have a cookie!" Cameron quickly grabbed one and put it in her open mouth.

"Cameron Alan Nelson!" His mother said sternly. "You stop that behavior this instant!"

Cameron pouted, "Yes, Mom."

Tyler ate the cookie and began to drink her milk. She took as much time needed to compose herself and destroy her nerves. Finally, after what seemed like forever, she spoke.

"I'm fifteen, know Martial Arts, like old legends and music, and I love to duel. My favorite card is Nanobreaker, as you can tell by my hairstyle, and I think your son is the sweetest, most charming boy I've ever met."

Mike chuckled, "She's a keeper, Cameron!"

Lisa smiled, "Very cute. You two are a cute couple."

"M-o-m!! D-a-d!!" whined the blonde boy. "Stop embarrassing us!!"

"Have a cookie." Tyler replied, slyly stuffing a cookie into his mouth, as he had done to her just moments before.

Cameron's father looked at the clock, "What plans do you two crazy kids have for tonight?"

_Crazy kids? Please, just let me die before they embarrass me any more..._

"Nothing, actually." Tyler admitted, warming up to them already.

Cameron's mother pursed her lips again, "We can't have that, can we?! A couple with no plans on a Saturday night at home for the weekend?!" In a flash, she was digging through her purse, Tyler and Cameron exchanged a wary glace while sweatdropping. "Ah-ha! Here we are." She handed Cameron some money. "You and Tyler go out tonight. Go nuts."

_And I thought _I_ was insane? Wow. This just hit a 9.7 on the Humiliation Scale of Doom._

"Well, you heard your mother." Cameron's father laughed, "Go on! Get outta here!"

Quickly obeying orders, Cameron and Tyler quickly rushed out the front door without another word said. Lisa called after them.

"Be home by ten!"

**Kaiba Estate:**

"So... bored..." Kari rolled off her bed and began to pace. "I wanna go do something... But what is there to do? Unlike most teenagers, I don't have a date. So what on earth can I possibly do?"

Deep in her heart she knew exactly what she wanted. She wanted to pick up the phone, dial Sirius' number, and ask him to hang out tonight. Just the two of them. Like old times. But the new emotions burying deep in her chest knew that it could never be like olds times. That was when she thought of him as her best friend only. Now, Kari was thinking of Sirius as a boy who had captivated her unsuspecting heart. A boy whose smile that made her knees go weak and her stomach do flips. A boy whose sensitivity made her want to open her heart up to him.

Picking up the phone, Kari groaned, "I can't do it..." The phone rang in her trembling hands, causing her to scream, and answer it breathless, "Hello?!"

"Kari? You okay? You sound like you just had half a decade scared off of your life." Sirius' accent chuckled, making her nerves worsen.

_Well, I kinda just did..._

"Sirius?! I'm fine!! Just a little startled is all." Kari managed to calm herself down.

He sounded a little nervous, "Um, Kari... would you like to come over and watch movies with me and spend the night?"

To any other pair of opposite gender friends, this request would've sounded odd, but not to Kari. Ever since elementary school, Sirius' mother and her own would have them have sleepovers. Even when they got to middle school. As long as Antaria and Jalen were watching them of course.

"Okay." Kari tried not to squeal. "I'll be right over. Did your parents say it was okay?"

"Mum's still out of town. She's visiting Aunt Veconia and Willow." Sirius explained, "Dad said it was okay with him. He loves having you over. Says you restore some sanity in his mind." Kari giggled, "So, see you soon then?"

"Yes. You'll see me soon." Kari hung up before spinning, doing a happy dance around her room. She then paused, a cold realization spreading across her face, "I'm going to be alone with Sirius _all night_?!"

**Kame Game Shop:**

Raziel sighed, staring at the ceiling. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't stop thinking about Kari. Closing his amber eyes, he smiled softly at the romantic scene before him. He was about to kiss her, when everything abruptly changed. Standing in the darkness, he could see, feel, nothing. Only the numbness of his body.

"Raziel! Come back!" A familiar voice echoed throughout the blackness.

_Kari?!_ He thought, reaching out to the figure concealed in light.

To his surprise, a tan skinned hand reached out, and grasped his. The light cleared and Raziel found himself staring straight into a pair of captivating light grey eyes. When she spoke, her voice was like the wind.

"Raziel... Come back to the light... don't leave me..." Makani Kilika, not Hikari Kaiba, whispered.

She drew her lips closer to his own. But, like before, when they were about to kiss, they were interrupted. Raziel shot up in his bed, breathing hard.

"Are you telling me that... after all this time... it was Makani?!" He whispered in horror. "What've I done to poor Sirius...? To Kari...?" Closing his eyes, Raziel felt tears stinging them. "I'm so sorry, you guys... but I have to make things right..."

**Kilika Residence:**

"Makani? You alright?" Leilani asked, wandering in the living room to see her sister sitting in the window seat and sketching. Leilani walked behind her, surprised to see Makani sketching the Kame Game Shop across the street. She could see someone's face staring out the window. "He's handsome."

Makani jumped, "Leilani! Don't sneak up on me like that!" She dropped her sketchbook. Before she could retrieve it, her older sister already had it in her hands. She flipped through it and paused at a fine sketch of the same boy in the window.

"It's... Who is this boy, Makani?" curiously asked Leilani.

"Nobody..." Her younger sister blushed a deep red. Leilani raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Oh, alright. His name is Raziel Motou. I... I have a small crush on him."

Leilani thought long and hard about that statement, "Raziel means 'My Secret'... and small is not what I would define this, Sis." Ruffling Makani's hair, she smiled warmly. "You sure are a handful."

**Domino Boardwalk:**

"So, what do we do now?" Tyler asked quietly.

"Well, since my parents are so bent on us going out tonight... how about a date?" Cameron replied.

"A d-date?" Stammering, Tyler blushed a violent shade of red.

"Yeah. It's seven now. So that means we have about two and a half hours for a date." He smiled at her, "C'mon, let's go!" Taking her hand with his, Cameron began to lead Tyler down the boardwalk. They stopped outside of a small gift shop. "Wait here a second."

"Okay." Tyler murmured, before she turned to look at the darkening sky.

Her icy gaze stared at the moon. It's beauty captivating her very soul. Sometimes, she just wished she could stare at the moon forever. Even though it ruled her life.

_I can't believe this is actually happening... I have friends... I have a boyfriend who loves me for me... and I'm on my first date... _Tyler was grinning like crazy. _I'm in a band... and I'm not alone in this world like I thought I was. There are people who actually care for me and I for them. I would be lost if I didn't have Cameron or Alanna or the others. _She could still feel Cameron's kiss lingering on her lips. _I've never felt so... happy._

Jumping, Tyler felt something cold and metallic going around her neck. She looked down to see a silver talisman with a moon carved into it with all the zodiac signs circling it. It was on a delicate black chain choker necklace. Someone gently moved her hair aside so they could clasp it.

"Surprise..." a warm voice whispered in her ear.

She gently touched the talisman, "It's beautiful..."

Tyler turned around, and threw her arms around Cameron's neck, kissing him fully on the lips. This took him by surprise, and before he could control himself, he let his blush take over, turning a lobster red. Tyler released him and giggled uncontrollably at the look plastered on his red face.

"So, where to first?" She laughed.

Cameron was tongue-tied, "Well... er... um... uh... ah..."

Tyler suddenly blushed, "This is a little embarrassing."

He shook off the daze. There was no way he was going to ruin their first date by acting like a total goon. Cameron searched his brain to figure out where they should go first. Finally, it clicked, and Cameron linked his arm through Tyler's.

"Hey, there's an arcade right over there. Wanna check it out?" He asked.

"Okay!" She exclaimed brightly.

Ten minutes later, Cameron was staring at her with the world's most shocked expression, "I can't believe you beat me! You beat me!"

They had been playing air hockey. And, unbeknownst to Cameron, Tyler was extremely good at it. So when she suggested a bet, he had accepted it. Whoever won got to choose where they went next.

"Yup. Now I get to pick where we go next." giggled Tyler innocently.

She pulled him out of the arcade and down the boardwalk. They stopped outside of a pet store.

"Aw! Look at the kitty!" Tyler exclaimed, pointing at the kitten that was rolling around on a yarnball. "Let's go inside, Cameron!"

_She's acting like she's never been to a pet store before..._ Cameron smiled as they entered. _I better make sure she doesn't maul any of these poor creatures._

"Can I help you?" the clerk said.

"We're just looking." Cameron hastily said, "That means you can't take one home with us, Ty." 

"Aw, man!" Tyler pouted, before she locked eyes with a baby turtle, "But look at them, Cam!"

"Tyler, no." Cameron said, gently tugging at her sleeve. "C'mon. Pet store plus you equals no-no. Let's go now."

Reluctantly leaving, Tyler refused to look at him, as they went into another store.

"Cam?" She turned to him, "Can you please go wait outside?"

"Oh-kay." He shrugged before walking back outside and sitting on the bench. He sighed, "Something tells me this is going to be a long night..."

After a few more moments, he began to tap his foot, impatient. He felt a pair of hands grab his shoulders, causing him to jump and scream. Familiar laughter reached his ears. 

"Not funny, Tyler!" shouted Cameron.

"Poor baby. Scared of little old me." teased the raven haired girl in reply. "I gotcha something. Close your eyes."

Cameron, reluctantly, did so. Tyler seized her opportunity to steal a quick kiss before placing something in his lap. Opening his dark brown eyes, Cameron looked down to see a new copy of The Godfather, his favorite movie.

"I knew Matt accidentally destroyed your old one... so..." Tyler blushed, digging the toe of her shoe into the ground nervously.

"ThankyouThankyouThankyouThankyou!" Cameron cried in one breath, grabbing Tyler by her waist, and pulling her into his lap and an embrace. "You are the best! I love you!"

"Uh... You're welcome?" Tyler sweatdropped. _At least he isn't giggling like a little schoolgirl... that would be mentally disturbing in so many ways... _She then realized she was still in his lap, "Mind releasing me, Cam?"

"Oh, sorry." He gently put her back down on the ground.

"That's okay." Tyler whispered.

Embarrassingly, Cameron's stomach growled, causing a giggle fit to be unleashed from his girlfriend. He sheepishly put his arms over it, laughing.

He tried to smile, "Looks like I'm hungry."

She pulled him to his feet, "C'mon. We'll get something to eat."

After eating and randomly bursting into song (and scaring the other people around them to some extent), the two adolescents decided to call it a night and head back to Cameron's house. The front windows were dark, which didn't ease the sudden nervousness that had befallen the young girl. Entering the house like church mice, they then crept upstairs, and stopped in front of the guest bedroom door.

"Good night, Cam. I had a lot of fun on our date." Tyler whispered.

"Me too. Night, Ty." Cameron whispered back.

A/N: One of the reasons I made this story rated 'T' is comin' up. Don't like it, skip it.

They stared at each other for a few seconds. Cameron's eyes traveling to her soft lips. Leaning down, he kissed her for a few seconds before pulling away. A sudden desire tore through him, causing him to kiss her again. Deeper. Before Cameron could stop himself, he openmouthed kissed Tyler, passionately and intensely.

Tyler didn't know how to react to this, _Oh My Gawd! Is Cameron "deep" kissing me?! No one's ever kissed me like this before!! What do I do?!_

A/N: In Japan, french kissing is known as "deep" kissing. I unfortunately learned that the hard way by reading a manga... (sweatdrop)

Cameron finally regained control, _OH MY LORD!! WHAT AM I DOING?! Okay, you gotta end this now. Get your tongue out her mouth now, Cameron. Pull away. Now, Nelson, Now!_

Once he had, Tyler opened her eyes, staring at him with a blank expression on her face. Cameron quickly staggered away from her and into his room backwards, where he tripped over an unidentified object, and landed hard on his back. Closing the door with his feet, Cameron lay there groaning in regret.

_That was too fast! Way too fast! _He mentally beat the crap out of himself. _Cameron, you ass!! WAY TOO FAST!!_

Tyler stared at the closed door, her fingertips brushing over her lips, before she entered the guest bedroom in a daze. She shut the door and began to change into a pair of black cotton button up pajamas. She climbed into the bed, rolling on her side, and staring out the window at the moon. She could still feel his tongue in her mouth, tasting her. Closing her eyes, she tried to fall asleep, as her hand clasped over the talisman.

_Dammit... DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT, DAMMIT!! _She punched the pillow, _What if he breaks up with me because I'm inexperienced? What if he tries that again? What do I do? I will admit it was kinda nice, strange, foreign, but still kinda nice. And my body obviously agreed with it... But everything's happening too fast... Way too fast... _Silence filled the room; Tyler opened her eyes, hearing her mother's voice.

"Why are you doing this?" She growled, "What have you done to poor Airland? I will find you, Mother. I will. I swear it."

**Truesdale Estate:**

"Yay! You're here!" Sirius hugged Kari tightly. "C'mon! Let's go watch the movies!"

Kari laughed, letting him pull her down into the Rec room. She was surprised to see he had constructed a makeshift tent out of blankets and the couches.

Same old Sirius...

"Where's your Dad?" Kari dared to ask.

"Dad's... somewhere." Sirius replied bluntly. "I lost him about ten minutes ago. This house is way too big for just the three of us. Sometimes, Ani, Jay, and Alix come and stay, along with Uncle Zane and Aunt Stacey, but most of the time it's way too big."

Kari's sapphire eyes landed on a picture of Sirius' parents, "They look so happy together. One thing I like about your Mom is that she was born into money, but she's not stuck up. I remember reading newspapers about her winning a huge dueling tournament and then donating the winnings to Domino Elementary for new desks and such."

"That was when she was fifteen." Sirius explained. "Yeah. I also remember Ani telling me that Mum slugged Chazz in the mouth when she first revealed she was pregnant with me." He laughed, "It was hilarious."

They spread out on the sleeping bags in the tent, eating popcorn, and getting ready to watch the movie.

"So, what are we watching?" Kari asked, putting her hand in the popcorn bowl.

"The Nightmare Before Christmas. Classic." Sirius responded, reaching for the popcorn.

Their hands brushed together, causing them to blush, and look away. Sirius immediately pulled his hand back and started drinking his cherry soda. He suddenly thought of a song his mother used to play to bug his father. It filled his thoughts.

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own J. Mac or the rights to "Why Don't You Kiss Her?"

_We're the best of friends_

_And we share our secrets_

_She knows everything_

_That is on my mind_

_Oh_

_Ain't it something strange_

_As I lie awake in my bed_

_A voice here inside my head_

_Softly says..._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

_Oh_

_I'm so afraid_

_To make that first move_

_Just a touch and we_

_Could cross the line_

_Everytime she's near_

_I wanna never let her go_

_Confess to her what my heart knows_

_Hold her close..._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

_What would you say?_

_I wonder would she just turn away_

_Or would she promise me that she's here to stay_

_It hurts me to wait_

_I keep asking myself..._

_Why don't you kiss her?_

_(Tell her you love her)_

_Why don't you tell her?_

_(Tell her you need her)_

_Why don't you let her see_

_The feelings that you hide?_

_Cause she'll never know_

_If you never show_

_The way you feel inside..._

"Kari?" Sirius whispered.

"Yeah?" Kari whispered back, looking straight into his silver eyes.

Sirius quickly found something else to say, "Uh... would you hand me... that pillow!"

Kari gave him an odd look, "Oh-kay then. Here you go."

_I... I just can't! ARGH! I'M HOPELESS! _He hit his head into his arm repeatedly, Kari to wrapped up in singing along with Jack Skellington to notice. _What'm I gonna do?_

"Let's play Truth or Dare." Kari said after the movie ended.

"Okay." Sirius agreed.

"I'll go first. Truth or Dare?" She smirked.

"Uh... Truth." He figured it was the safest choice.

Kari crossed her arms, "Have you ever kissed a girl? And relatives don't count."

The splitting memory of his godsister kissing him filled his thoughts; technically, they had agreed that it didn't count. And she was also a relative because his parents were her godparents, so...

"I think I'll go with Dare." Sirius hastily said.

Kari's face had began to burn, "Then I dare you to kiss me."

His mouth dropped open, "W-What?! W-Why?!"

"So that your first kiss can be with me, is all. It doesn't mean anything." Kari said quickly.

"O-Okay..." Sirius stammered, blushing all the way to his hair roots.

Kari began to nervously pulled strands of her brown hair behind her ears. They sat in a seiza position, staring at one another, before Kari began to lean in. Sirius felt himself leaning in as well. His eyes closed slowly, his heart pounding, and his blood quickened. They had gotten so close; they felt their lips slightly touching, before...

"SIRIUS!! YOUR MOTHER WANTS TO TALK TO YOU!!" Syrus' voice echoed into the Rec room, causing Sirius to fall backwards in surprise. He appeared at the base of the steps and lifted a corner of the tent to find Kari reading the back of a movie case and Sirius groaning into his pillow about "interrupting parents" and "wishing he was back at school". "Uh? Everything alright?"

A/N: Again Syrus ruins the fluff! (Refer to chapter twelve in Forever Lost)

Sirius simply took the phone from his father, putting it on speaker phone, "Hi, Mum."

"Hi, Sweetie!" Tyler Alexandria Princeton-Truesdale's voice replied in her British accent. "Is Kari there?"

"Hi, Mrs. Truesdale." Kari called.

"How's DA?" Tyler demanded. "Have you made any new friends?"

"Mum, one question at a time please." Sirius requested. "School's great. And yeah, I've made some new friends. How are Aunt Veconia and Cousin Willow?"

Tyler grimaced, "Evil."

"Mum!" Sirius laughed as Syrus exclaimed, "Tyler!"

"What? They are." pouted Tyler. "So, more about these new friends."

"Well, they're in a band. Called Jamaican Bacon." He replied. "And then there's Makani Kilika."

A sound of stiffled laughter reached their ears, "Oh-kay."

"They're five in all in Jamaican Bacon." Another giggle fit, "Cameron Nelson, Alanna Tremaine, Jason Blair, Matthew Ellis, and Tyler Calvin-" 

Sirius was cut off, "Tyler _Calvin_?"

"Yeah."

Syrus paled, "Is her father...?"

Kari and Sirius exchanged a look, "You guys didn't know? Tyler's father passed away a decade ago."

"And her mother?" Tyler demanded from the phone.

"MIA." Kari growled, "I hate her for what she did to sweet Ty."

Syrus and Tyler both sighed, "Legally, that means we're her guardians... Where is she now?" 

"Staying with Cameron's family. At least until we go back to school." Kari answered. "I offered for her to stay with me, but Cameron wanted her to meet his parents, since they're dating and everything." A horrified look from Syrus made her stop talking, "Oops."

"But where has she been growing up at?" Tyler questioned.

"A Martial Arts school across from the Game Shop." Sirius exclaimed, remembering seeing it from his earlier visit at Makani's.

"Next Parents Weekend, we're getting everything set up with the system." Tyler said to her husband. "Can you set up Tyler's new room, sweetie?"

"You mean, Ty's gonna move in?" Sirius gaped.

"She kind of has too, son. She's our goddaughter." Syrus pointed out.

Another wave of relief swept over Kari at hearing these words.

"Syrus, call the Nelsons tomorrow to let Tyler know." Tyler ordered from the phone. "You guys have fun. Night."

"Night." all three chorused, before Sirius hung up.

Syrus looked worried, "I can't believe we didn't know..."

A silence filled the Rec room. Nothing could break the silence that fell between them.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Finally I am complete! Three days to write all of this!"**

**DC: "Curse Syrus! He ruined the fluff once again!"**

**SF4E: sweatdrop "He's prone to do that..."**

**DC: sweatdrop too "I noticed."**

**SF4E: "Please R&R!"**

**DC: "3-5 until update!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


	10. Chapter 10

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "Hey, there everybody."**

**EM: "Time for the next chapter of Darkness of Fate! YAY!" goes into fanboy mode and worships**

**SF4E: anime collapse and sweatdrop "Emblem Master? Please don't do that again."**

**EM: reluctantly stops "Okay..."**

**SF4E: "Good. Now to start the chappie!"**

**EM: "DISCLAIMER!!"**

**SF4E: sighs "Please. For the last time. Don't turn into Stripes!!"**

**EM: pouting "You never let me have any fun..."**

**SF4E: beams "That's the beauty of being a writer. ONTO MAJOR TORTURE/INSANITY!! Oh, this chappie is all CamxTy... sorry... BUT I LIKE CAMxTY FLUFF!! IT'S SO KEWTSIFUL!!"**

**EM: Disclaimer: SF4E doesn't own YGO GX, the original characters, any OCs that belong to other people, and Duel Academy. She also doesn't own the reversed powers of a vampire, Yuna Kagesaki does. She do own the creation of the Star, Children, and Goddess of Antaria. And also own the Sisters of Fate. Please Read and Review! For the love of anime, DON'T FLAME!**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Chapter X**

**I'd Rather Be In Love**

Sunday morning was... well... awkward.

"Morning, Cameron." His mother and father both said in unison, as he stepped into the kitchen. It was oddly early for him to be up, especially on the weekend. "Sleep well?"

Cameron made a sleepy noise, before sitting down at the table, and pouring himself a bowl of cereal. Tyler wandered into the kitchen wearing the same outfit from the day before, except the cerulean blue was now lime green, her skate shoes were now a pair of lime green lowtops, and her grey-black jeans had been traded for a jean skirt. Around her neck was the talisman.

"Hey, there, Ty." Mike said happily.

"Dad, shouldn't you be at work?" Cameron said suddenly.

He shook his head, "They gave me the weekend off so I could see you."

Lisa noticed the talisman, "Why, Tyler! That's beautiful! Where'd you get it?" 

"Cam gave it to me last night." Tyler whispered, avoiding his eyes.

After sitting next to him, and pouring herself her own bowl of cereal, they sat in silence, eating. Lisa exchanged a worried look with her husband before clearing her throat.

"Cameron, dear. Tyler, honey. Did something _happen_ last night?" She asked, concerned.

They exchanged their own look before Cameron stood up, "I have to go meet Matt. Bye." He put his empty bowl in the sink before hurrying out the front door.

Tyler sighed, staring into her lap, tears burning her eyes. Silently beginning to cry, she put her head in her hands.

"Hush..." Lisa pulled her into a motherly embrace. "It's okay..."

She tried to stiffle a sob by bitting her fist, but it still came out. Cameron's parents both coaxed her, trying to figure out what had happened between their son and her, but no avail. Tyler stood up, her eyes red, her nose runny, after she finished crying, and went back to the guest bedroom. There, she sat down on the bed, staring out the window, before breaking into new sobs. Lisa appeared at the door with a pillow case full of pictures.

"I brought something to make you feel better." She whispered, sitting next to Tyler on the bed, and pulling out a picture. "Now, this was when he was two, we had just..."

Soon, Tyler's sobs were replaced with laughter.

**Domino Park:**

Matt was sitting on a bench, wearing long khakis, grey sneakers, and a burgundy t-shirt, when Cameron came running up. Out of breath, Cameron braced himself on his knees, panting.

"Okay, what'd you do now?" Matt demanded with a knowing look in his hazel eyes.

Groaning, Cameron face-palmed, as the two best friends began to walk through the park. Matt patted his arm reassuringly before giving him the "You-better-tell-me-now-otherwise-you're-gonna-get-the-snot-kicked-outta-ya" look.

"Last night... my parents kicked Tyler and me outta the house and on our first date. Being the total idiot that I am, I went way to fast... I "deep" kissed her after we said goodnight." Cameron sighed.

Smacking himself in the forehead, Matt grumbled, "There's one thing correct about that sentence. You were a total idiot, Cameron." His hazel eyes were blazing, "And what else?"

"This morning was completely awkward. We didn't even say two words to each other. When my mom asked what had happened, I left. I think Ty's really upset about it." finished Cameron, groaning again. "I am such an idiot..."

"Answer me this." Matt said, "Why are you two afraid of being in love?"

This stumped the blonde boy, "I-I dunno."

They stopped and the brunette placed his hands firmly on Cameron's shoulders.

"Listen to me, Cameron. You've been my best friend since 5th grade. I've helped you through all the times you've screwed up with girls. Now, you've found a girl that you're really in love with. But without her, you're alone. And you'd rather be in love with her." Matt said seriously, "So you may've accidentally got a little carried away, but that's because you feel, in your heart, Tyler Calvin's the most beautiful girl you've ever met. You just gotta get this over with and talk to her about how much you do love her. Understand?" Cameron nodded, "Good boy. Now, let's go and make things right. First stop, the place you lost your common sense."

Cameron smiled, "Thanks, Matthew. For everything." 

Matt grinned, "Who else would be risking their sanity to save your butt? Your grandma?"

**The Nelsons, Later That Day:**

"Tyler?" She turned to see Cameron standing in the doorway. Her eyes stung from crying so much, and the lump in her throat burned, threatening to unleash another assault. Even if Lisa had managed to cheer her up for a little bit, the fear of losing Cameron had made her upset again. "We need to talk."

"Okay." Her voice came out in a hoarse whisper.

_I knew it! He's gonna break up with me! I'm gonna lose him! _

Tears shot to the corners of her icy green eyes, sadness showing in them. Shutting the door behind him, Cameron sat down on the bed next to her. Both began at the same time.

"Ty... last night..." 

"Cam... I..."

They trailed off and stared at one another.

Tyler cleared her throat, "You go first."

Cameron cleared his own throat, "Tyler... I... I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't mean to kiss you like that... it's just that... I dunno why I did. I just had something go through me, making me want to. I know, it was a stupid move and it was way too fast. And I'm sorry." She blinked at him in surprise, "I don't want anything to tear us apart, Tyler. I love you. Can you forgive me?" 

"Cameron..." Tyler stared at her hands, which her folded in her lap. "That kiss... I've never been kissed like that before. And it made me panic." She gripped the hem of her skirt, "To tell you the truth, I thought you were gonna break up with me... because I'm inexperienced when it comes to relationships and boys and all that... And you're right, it was a stupid and fast move... but it was still sweet. I love you. A lot. So, yes, I can forgive you and I do."

"I would never break up with you for something like that! Now, if I found you cheating on me, yeah." Cameron exclaimed, hugging her tightly. "I would."

Tyler hugged him back, "I don't flirt with anyone else either. Flirting is cheating's evil cousin. I am not a cheater."

"You got that from a movie." Cameron smirked.

"Yes. I did." Tyler smiled brightly. "I'd rather be in love with you, Cameron, then be lost in this world again."

She leaned in close, kissing Cameron softly. They broke apart after the phone began to ring. Mike answered it and entered the room. He handed it to Tyler.

"Hello?" She said.

"Tyler? This is Syrus, your godfather... Sweetie... You're now living with us. Next time you come home... it'll be with Sirius, your godbrother." Syrus Truesdale's voice said quietly. "I'm sorry we haven't taken you in sooner. We just found out about your father's death and your mother being MIA. So, you're gonna be living with us."

"O-Okay." She hung up, trembling.

"What is it?" Cameron asked, concerned.

"I... I have a home..." Tyler breathed in shock.

Mike gave her a worried look, "You're an orphan?"

Shaking her head, Tyler turned to him, "No. But my papa passed away years ago, my mother did abandon me, and I was raised in the Domino Martial Arts School... my godparents just found out and have taken custody of me."

"Who are your godparents?" Lisa stepped into the room, her hand at her mouth.

"Syrus and Tyler Truesdale..." Tyler sighed deeply.

She then noticed Cameron had scurried away from her, "I'm taking it that you two have sorted out your issues?" Cameron's mother smirked. The raven haired girl nodded slowly. "Cameron? What are you scared of? She's just a girl."

"I'm scared of the remarks you're gonna be making..." He grumbled, sliding back next to Tyler.

"Aw, come on. You know we wouldn't embarrass you on purpose." Mike teased. "Tyler?"

"Yes?" She looked up slowly.

"How would you like to come to the Domino Museum today? You do like old legends, right?" He asked.

A smile spread across her fair face, "I'd love to, Mr. Nelson, sir!"

He laughed, "Then let's go! You too, Cameron."

Following him to the car, Cameron and Tyler sat in the back in silence. Mike broke it.

"So... how'd you two meet?" He asked casually.

"We were on the ferry to Duel Academy." Cameron replied quietly. "She escorted me to the cabin."

"Oh, I get it." the man smirked, "Love at first sight."

Tyler blushed, her eyes partway shut, "I guess you can say that..."

At that, Cameron spouted an equally crimson blush.

"And after the cabin incident?" His father pressed on.

"Well, let's see... Matt and him found Jason... started Jamaican Bacon back up... had auditions for a rhythm guitarist... the boat had a party... I then suggested a new variety of songs after Cameron found me playing 'Good Enough' by Evanescence on my keyboard... they added me to the band... and it just sorta happened." Tyler finished in a low voice.

Mike smiled in the rearview mirror, "That's kind of how your mother and I ended up, Cameron. It was just... out-of-the-blue. Soulmates." He smiled deviously with his eyes, "So, have you two kissed yet?"

"D-A-D!!" Cameron shouted, flabbergasted.

"I'm kidding. I'm kidding," He chuckled, "I know. Non-Parental Information." Tyler was biting her lower lip, trying hard not to giggle at Cameron's outburst. To distract herself, she began to hum "I'd Rather Be In Love" by Michelle Branch. "Oh! Come on! I wanna know!" 

They had just parked outside the museum. Cameron was stubbornly refusing to give his father an answer. He jumped when he felt Tyler turning him, before she kissed him on the lips... in front of his father.

"Apparently, you have..." Mike said and both males had awkward looks on their faces.

"So, you work here?" Tyler said, as they climbed the steps.

He nodded, "I'm the caretaker." They entered the Egyptian Exhibit. "I thought they took that down already..." He nodded towards a large stone tablet.

Tyler and Cameron both rushed forward, looking up at the ancient writing.

"That looks like Yugi! And Kaiba!" Both exclaimed in unison, pointing at the tablet.

"Pharaoh Atem and Priest Seto." He said quietly. "What's wrong with you two? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

Tyler was walking toward the Celtic Exhibit. Hanging on the far wall was a tapestry. What shocked her was the picture of a warrior and a girl.

"C-Cameron? A-Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" She choked out.

With wide eyes, Cameron nodded, "Y-Yeah..."

"What on heaven and earth is wrong with you two?" Mike demanded.

"D-Dad... that's me!" Cameron choked out, pointing at the warrior. "And that's Tyler! I swear on my soul that is!"

Tyler began to read the writing, "It says here that the marriage between these two ended an ancient clan... and that they were soulmates..." She suddenly had a strange feeling consume her, "When did this exhibit go up!? Who donated it?!"

"About a year ago. A young woman did." Mike replied.

"What did she look like?" She whispered.

"Tall. Icy leaf-brown eyes. Long dark, dark auburn hair. Almost black actually. Why?"

Cameron grabbed her waist to steady her, "Because... that's my mother..." And with that, Tyler fainted.

"Oh my god! Dad! What'd we do?!" Cameron went into instant panic mode.

He quickly looked Tyler's limp form over, "She can't weigh much. Carry her to the car. We'll get her home."

With some difficulty, the blonde adolescent finally got Tyler in his arms, carrying her bridal style. Feeling somewhat foolish, he carried her through the medieval section of the museum, and gently in the backseat of the car. He put on her seat belt, before shutting the door, and climbing into the front seat. Mike got in the drivers seat and they drove back to the house. Lisa was sitting on the couch, reading, when they burst through the front door, Tyler in Cameron's arms again.

"She fainted!" Her husband exclaimed at once. "It turns out her mother was the one who donated the Celtic tapestry a year ago!"

"Okay, Cameron, take her up to her bed. Stay with her." Lisa said calmly.

Struggling to remain upright, Cameron clumsily (and miraculously) managed to get to the guest bedroom, and lay Tyler on the bed. He collapsed, on the edge of the bed, completely proud that he had managed not to kill her in the process.

_Tyler's mother... she donated the tapestry... which also happens to have our destiny written on it... _Cameron closed his eyes to gather himself, _According to it; Tyler and I are soulmates... which probably explains why I fell in love with her so quickly... But why would she discard her children like she has? Unless... _His dark brown eyes snapped out immediately.

"Dad?" He called.

"Yeah?" His father called back.

"What was the woman's name?" Cameron asked.

"It was... Toralynn."

**That Evening:**

"Ugh... uh...?" Tyler opened her eyes to find Cameron flipping through the phone book. He sighed as he closed it. "Cam? What are you doing?"

"Trying to find that evil woman that's put your life through a living nightmare." responded Cameron quietly. "We only have about a half an hour before we have to be at the pier to head back to DA."

He reached for the phone book again, only to have a pair of hands put over his own. Looking over, he saw Tyler staring at him with a somber expression.

"It's okay, Cameron. You don't have to do this anymore. As long as Airland grows up loved and cared for, that's all that matters." whispered Tyler, the moonlight shining in through the window and making her hair shine.

"No, what matters is that you're happy." Cameron argued, pulling her close, and burying his face in her shoulder. "All your life you've been unhappy... I don't want to see you cry anymore... I want to see you smile and laugh and be happy, Tyler... I want to protect you from anything that can hurt you..."

Hot tears fell onto her bare skin. Tyler wrapped her own arms around him, coaxing him, and telling him that she _was_ happy. Now that he was in her life. 

"Cameron, look at me." She ordered gently, she forced him to look at her face. "Because you live I have a reason to be happy." Tears filled her eyes, "And I've never felt so much happiness in my life. And I feel it when I'm with you. You make me believe in myself when nobody else can help. This is why I love you, Cameron."

"Tyler..." He whispered.

She quickly kissed him, "And everything I need is everything you do." Tyler laughed, "Even when you run headfirst into brick walls. You... are... my... hero..." added Tyler between kisses.

"Knock, knock." laughed a female voice. Both turned, embarrassed, to see Cameron's parents standing in the doorway. "You guys about ready to go back to DA?"

"Yup." Cameron replied. 

"I'm so glad we got to meet you, Tyler." Lisa said. "And I'm glad that Cameron has someone to keep an eye on him at school."

Cameron made a face, "What's that supposed to mean, Mom?!"

She giggled, "Oh, nothing."

Tyler went to shake Lisa's hand after her husband's, but was pulled into another motherly embrace. Tyler had never felt an embrace like this before. Surprise caught her off guard when Lisa kissed her on top of her head.

"You guys be safe and stay out of trouble." She ordered, kissing Cameron on his cheek. Tyler had just left the room when Lisa added slyly to her son, "And don't you dare lose her!"

"Mom... stop it..." Cameron murmured.

On the drive to the pier, everyone sat in silence. They had just stopped the car when Cameron's father turned to him. Tyler decided not to ruin their goodbye.

"Here." He said, handing him an envelope. "Do me a favor and don't open it until you're on the boat."

"Okay." Cameron said quietly. "I'm gonna miss you Dad."

"You too, Son." They hugged briefly. He turned to the girl sitting in the backseat, "Miss Calvin, I pray that you make sure Cameron doesn't hurt himself too badly at school." He winked, Tyler smiling at him. "You are a unique and beautiful girl. Don't ever change."

"Thank you, Mr. Nelson." Tyler had to bite her lip to keep from crying.

"You two better be off." They went to climb out of the car, "Oh. And Tyler?"

She looked back at him, "Yeah?"

"Sorry for calling you a boy." Mike then drove off, them watching until his car disappeared from view.

After a few moments of silence, Tyler touched Cameron's arm, "Are you going to be okay?"

Cameron nodded, "Yeah. Did you like my parents?"

"Well, they called me a boy, kicked us out of the house, comforted me, embarrassed you, and your mother showed me the entire bag of humiliating pictures you tried hiding in the closet, telling me each and every story, and helped me realized I'm completely insane for loving you." Tyler paused to look at the horror plastered on Cameron's face. "But, yeah. I like them."

"_All_ the stories?" Cameron said slowly.

"Yup." Tyler whispered, "Even the one about you streaking through the mall when you were three."

"I'm going to kill her!" Cameron looked humiliated, "Hey, wait a second... I NEVER STREAKED THROUGH A MALL!!" Tyler squeaked before she took off down the pier, "TYLER!! I'M GOING TO SO KILL YOU IF I CATCH YOU!!"

"I'd like to see you try!" She laughed playfully, running around a large crate. She squeaked again when he nearly tackled her, "Eeek! Help!"

Five seconds later, Cameron had Tyler pinned against a crate. She was smirking evilly again.

"Regret will be the last thing you will have when I'm through with you, Calvin." growled Cameron fiercely.

"Is that so, Nelson?" teased Tyler back.

"Well, well, well. Lookie what I've found!" laughed a voice. They turned to see Matt with his arms crossed. "No conoodling."

Tyler gave Cameron a questioning look.

"You don't even wanna ask." He replied. "Hey! Let's freak out Matt!"

Matt's smirk turned into a frown, "No... Cameron... no!"

"How are we gonna do that?" Tyler demanded, smiling.

Kissing Tyler, Cameron silently laughed, as Matt quickly vacated. He pulled away to see Tyler smiling softly.

She was looking dazed, "Well, that was nice."

"Yay! A torture method that harms somebody else and benefits me!" Cameron laughed.

"What's "conoodling"?" Tyler then asked.

"Matt's term for affection." Cameron replied shortly.

"Conoodling... I think I like it." growled Tyler playfully, before she kissed Cameron again, this time being the one to deep kiss him. "We better go and board the ferry now, shouldn't we?"

"Probably be best." said a now very dazed Cameron.

As they boarded the ship and looked over the deck at the crashing waves, Tyler nuzzled up to Cameron.

"I love you, Cameron."

"And I love you, Tyler." He then remembered the envelope. "Hey, Ty? Can you let me have some time alone?"

Nodding, Tyler then walked off, an extra spring in her step. Cameron opened the envelope and was surprised to find two Celtic talismans fall into his palm along with a letter.

_Dear Cameron,_

_I looked up that legend concerning that tapestry, and these are the authentic talismans the warrior and his wife wore. The museum has given it to me to give to you, but only when you found your soulmate. Love her with all your heart. These talismans will protect you. They're a form of engagement, Son. _

_Love ya, _

_Dad_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**SF4E: "I'm going to say this very bluntly... I LOVE FLUFF!! It's cute and I can't help it! They next chapter's going to be Sirius and Kari's Sunday, and Makani's and Raziel's. Then I'm gonna fastforward to the dance. Please R&R! 3-5 til I update!"**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**


End file.
